Downtown Girls
by Whatever Radio
Summary: Singer Colby Rae just got signed is going on tour with Hot Chelle Rae! Shows her and her best friends relationship in and out of the band. Hope you guys read!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is our new story that we are writing and it is about HCR and we are totally in love with them. So I hope you like it! This is just the beginning. Stay tuned!**

**Prologue**

**POV-Colby**

"You're kidding me?" I screamed at Ryan Follese as he stood across from me in the abandoned In-N-Out parking lot. "This isn't happening. No. Jus t no!"

"Yes, look again," Ian Keaggy, bassist of Hot Chelle Rae said as he handed me the tour flyer again. Hot Chelle Rae was going on a world tour to promote their newest album and they wanted my band, The Come Back Kids, to open for them, basically making my dream come true.

"Happy early birthday, kid," Nash Overstreet told me, engulfing me in a slightly awkward sideways hug.

"This is amazing!" I told him, jumping up and down. "I can't believe this!" I yelled, hugging each and every one of them, making sure to end with Jamie Follese, amazing drummer.

"The tour starts in three weeks, are you ready for the best few months ever?" Nash asked me, eyebrow raised, current hair streak being an electric blue.

"Most definitely," I told the four guys, smile plastered on my face.

"I'd suggest congratulatory burgers, I know this is your favorite place," Jamie said, nodding in the direction of In-N-Out, "But it's about two in the morning, so they're closed."

"Eh, it's cool," I told him as he put an arm around me.

"Well, tonight was fun," Ian told us slowly, coming in-between Jamie and I and putting his arms around us. "But in exactly five hours, the two of us are moving this lovely boy right here from Tennessee to LA," Ian then looked at me, "and your stuff is getting shipped down next week."

"You think you can handle that?" Ryan teased. "A whole week without In-N-Out?"

"I think I honestly might die, but it might be worth it for this kid," I said as I hip bumped Jamie.

"Alright lovebirds," Ryan teased. "Let's break this up, you three need sleep," he told us, opening the doors of my car and letting Ian into the backseat.

"See you two soon," I told Nash and Ryan, hugging each of them in turn before getting into the driver's seat.

"I'm hungry," Ian complained from the backseat, forehead pressed against the window.

"You're always hungry," Jamie told him, passing back a Chewy bar from my glove compartment.

"Is McDonalds open at two am?" Ian asked groggily from the backseat.

"You want to make a morning McDonalds run?" I asked Jamie as I put the car in drive.

"Why not if it shuts Ian up?"

"Colby can you believe we only met you four months ago?" Ian asked, sitting up from the backseat, excited about the McDonalds trip.

"I know, it's insane," I told the boys, following the directions Jamie was giving me. "I don't want to say its fate that we were both there, but is sure was pretty damn lucky."

"How's the recording going?" Jamie asked.

"Pretty good. Jackson's doing some pretty sweet things on the drums, but nowhere near as good as you," I told Jamie, pulling into a parking space outside of McDonalds.

"Food!" Ian yelled, jumping out of the car and running towards the brightly lit building.

Jamie and I shared a small smile as we followed Ian in.

As we were waiting in line to order I sent a quick text to my best friends Bevan and Scarlett to let them know the good news.

**Thank you for reading! I hope that you guys liked it! Please review and let us know if you want us to keep going. I promise they will become longer!**

**~ Thanks, **

**Whatever Radio**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked the prologue and you would like us to continue. We have through chapter 4 planed, but if there is anything else you would like to see please leave a review and let us know. Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**Colby's POV**

"Next time you sleep through your alarm, I'm throwing your phone out the window," Ian told me, yawning into his bowl of cereal.

"I'll hurt you," I told him, staring blankly into Jamie's refrigerator, not sure what I wanted to eat.

"Come on, you love me too much to hurt me," Ian said, picking up his spoon like it was a bomb.

"Not really," I told him, finally picking up the carton of orange juice and closing the fridge.

"What are you two doing up? It's like five in the morning," Jamie said, shuffling into the room, taking the orange juice from me and drinking straight from the carton. "Drink it now, I dare you," he told me, a challenging look on his face after seeing my attempt to glare at him.

"Fine," I told him, taking the carton and mimicking his move.

"Bold move, you might want to get that checked out," Ian told me, a smug look of approval before getting smacked by Jamie. "And to answer your previous question Mr. Follese, Sleeping Beauty over here had her alarm set for 4:30 and refused to wake up. So, me sharing a room with her and being the light sleeper that I am, woke up to said alarm and was unable to go back to sleep or turn off the alarm. You need her password. So, I woke the princess up, don't worry, it wasn't with a kiss," Ian assured a shocked Jamie.

"More like a slap to the face with a pillow," I muttered, abandoning the orange juice and going for a cup of coffee.

"_Anyways_, with me unable to sleep, I felt it was only right for her to be awake and suffer with me. As to why you're awake at this godforsaken hour is beyond me."

"I heard people in my kitchen, I was worried," Jamie said, nodding to the bat he had set down by the door.

"If I was an intruder, do you really think that would stop me?" Ian asked, eyebrow raised and pointing at the bat.

Jamie shrugged, a devious look coming over his face. "I don't know, let's find out."

"No, boys, let's not," I told them, stepping into between them. "It's five in the morning. I don't feel like going to the hospital in my bro tank explaining what happened."

"I think it would be a fun story to tell during interviews," Ian said under his breath, returning to his cereal. Jamie and I shared in an eye roll before he went to put bread in the toaster.

"So, were packed and we have three days left, anything we need to see?" I asked Jamie, flinching as the toast popped up.

"Not really, I mean, c'mon, it's Tennessee," Ian mumbled. "Plus its five in the morning."

After that comment our group of three sat in semi-awkward silence for a while, half of the time with nobody really knowing what to say, the other half filled with the sounds of chewing.

"You need to pick up Nash and Ryan at the airport at seven," I told Ian, looking up from my phone, where I had just gotten a text from Ryan.

"Ryan and Nash are coming in for three days?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either, those two are weird," I told the boys. "And technically, it's two days, because they're coming at night."

Ian made a confused face while Jamie walked away, a suspicious look on his face. Guess I'll be asking about that later…

"Alright, I'm off," Ian called, grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door, heading out to pick up Ryan and Nash.

"Whatever," I heard Jamie yell from the kitchen as I sat down on the couch, picking up the remote. I started flipping through channels when Jamie jumped over the couch to land next to me.

"What's up, kid?" I asked him, confusion written across my face.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he told me, taking the remote away and turning off the TV.

"Um, not much, getting ready for a quiet night without packing, why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, I'm getting kinda hungry, so, do you want to maybe go get something?" Jamie suggested, forced casualness in his voice.

"Um, sure," I told him, trying, and failing, to hide the giggles in my voice.

"Cool, so, I was thinking about leaving in, like, an hour? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to shower, so I'll probably see you after I'm ready," I told him, getting up and heading to the bathroom I was currently using.

After reaching the bathroom, I grabbed my phone from my pocket, quickly typing a message to my two best friends, Bevan and Scarlett.

_Holy hell. Guess who has a date with the guy of her dreams tonight?!_

"So this has been the first real time we've had alone since we met," Jamie told me, reaching for my hand as he helped me out of the car. Even when I was out he wouldn't let go, causing me to smile. "And I don't know how you feel, but I definitely feel like it's something more than flirty friends, so I did this," Jamie said as we turned the corner onto a empty high school football field; except for the fact that it wasn't completely empty.

As we walked onto the field, I saw two people running away from what looked like a castle, causing Jamie to curse under his breath. "They were suppose to be gone by now," Jamie explained as we got closer and I noticed it was a castle. Right in the middle of the football field was an inflatable bouncy castle.

"Shoes off," he told me with a smile as he slid off his Converse shoes. Taking off my flats, I followed Jamie inside the castle to see a blanket set up in the middle, two In-N-Out bags in the center, with a six pack of cokes next to them. Looking at him, I had no idea what to say as he took my hand and led me over to the blanket. "Unfortunately we can't jump now, because I'm afraid the food will spill, and if the manager knew I had food in here I'd be dead, but if you want to we can after."

"This is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me. Well, actually, I think it might be one of the only romantic things someone has done for me."

"Well, that's not fair for them then, because they're missing out on an amazing girl," he told me, looking into one of the bags. "I know this is your favorite food in the world, and there are no restaurants here in Tennessee, so I thought you might enjoy it."

"You are just impossibly sweet," I told him, a grin spreading across my face as I grabbed the bag Jamie offered me.

"Really? The guys thought this was kinda cheesy; being in a castle, and all, eating In-N-Out burger. I think their exact words were 'You're not six Jamie. That's just weird, and kinda cheesy. And weird,' but, it was either inflatable castle, something with Dora on it, or just a blanket on the field. And I remember last month at the fair you wanted to go in the bounce house but you were too old, so I figured this would be the perfect time."

"Don't listen to the guys; they're all single, except for Ian. And I thinks it's adorable, cheesy might be my thing," I told him with a smile as he reached for my hand, not objecting when he leaned in to kiss me.

"Well, um, goodnight," Jamie told me, standing outside my door before leaning down to kiss me. Holding back my giggles, I backed into my room, breaking the kiss.

"Night," I told him, shutting the door with a smile on my face. Falling on my bed, I grabbed my phone, already typing in my best friend's number.

"Hey, let me put you on hold for one second," I told Bevan, taking my phone away from my ear to call Scarlett.

"Hey, wait one second," I told her, merging the calls. "So, Bevan and Scarlett, I've got both of you guys here."

"Thorkelson!" Bevan yelled, almost bursting my ear drum.

"Who the hell is Thorkelson?" Scarlett asked.

"Who cares? How was your date?" Bevan squealed.

"It was the cutest, cheesiest, most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life," I told them, launching into all the details.

"Aww," Scarlett said after I finished my story of the night. "I want a boyfriend."

"All in good time, my friend, all in good time," Bevan told her. "So, how was packing?"

"Um, good for the most part. I mean, it was me, Ian, and Jamie. How can the three of us not have a good time?"

"Well, for one, we don't really know them like you," Scarlett said.

"Yeah, not cool. Anyways, did you find anything, um, interesting?" Bevan questioned, innuendo coating her words.

"Um, for the most part, no; but I mean, at one part I did find, um, Playboy under his bed. I mean, how teenage boy is that, though?" I told them, the words rushing out. I crossed my fingers, sending a silent prayer that Jamie wasn't still outside.

"Did you yell at him?" Bevan asked.

"No, I mean that was like, two days ago, we didn't start dating until now. And I don't even know if we are dating. I mean, we kinda had a fight, not really."

"Um, explain. Now," Scarlett demanded. "I'm here in Reno, alone. I need something exciting."

"Well, I asked him about and he responded with, 'Sometimes, a guy gets lonely and,' and that's where I cut him off. I took the magazine and said I was giving it to Ian, but I threw it away," I told them, an idea quickly coming to mind. "Have you guys seen the tour dates for the Forever Unstoppable tour?"

"No," they responded at the same time.

"Well, were making some stops in Orange County, that not too far from your school Bevan. And then, you'll like this one Scarlett, we're stopping in Reno, and I could probably get you an interview."

"Please, please, please, do not be joking. If you are kidding right now, next time I see you, you'll be getting a well deserved punch in the face," Scarlett told me.

"I'm not kidding, one second," I told her, getting up and crossing the room, putting my phone on speaker while I did that. "Hey Ian," I called, opening my door.

"Yeah," he responded from behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him, horror coating my words and face.

"Um, the entire time. We are kind of sharing this room, and it is kind of 1 in the morning, I like sleeping after waking up at 4:30. By the way, where's the playboy you told Jamie I have?"

"In the trash, you heard me say that right? Or did you zone out after I said Playboy?"

"Um, yeah, I zoned out. Naked girls, I'm a guy, need I say more?" he said pointing at himself.

"No, you don't. So, did you hear about what to do in Reno?"

"Nope."

"Alright, well I was thinking, since my friend is a journalism major, we could possibly-"

"Talk to Ryan," Ian told me, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Well then," I said, walking out of the room. "Ryan!" I yelled through the silent house.

"Yeah?" he answered from somewhere downstairs.

Following the sound of his voice, I wound up in the game room, where Ryan was watching TV, his tambourine on his lap. "You and that damn tambourine," I told him. "Anyways, my friend is a journalism major and I was wondering-"

"Talk to Nash."

"Fuck you. No, I'm not doing it. Yes or no?"

"Well, it's one in the morning, maybe you should get some sleep, you're kinda cranky, Sleeping Beauty."

"Yes or no?" I repeated.

"I mean, sure why not?" he replied as I heard screaming from my phone. "What is that?"

"Oh, I'm still on the phone," I told him, sounding confused as I looked at my phone. "Hey guys, guess you heard that?"

"No shit, I heard that!" Scarlett practically yelled.

"Is that the chick?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, that's your future interviewer," I told him.

"Well, hi then. I'll see you in…." Ryan drew out the last part, giving me a weird look.

"Reno, we'll see Scarlett in Reno. And we'll see Bevan in O.C.," I told him.

"You have two people on there? We'll hi then, Scarlett and Bevan."

"Well, then, hello there Mr. Ryan Follese," they said in unison, causing Ryan to crack up.

"Alright, I'm leaving before these two can embarrass themselves over the phone, they'll have plenty of time to do it soon. Night, RK," I told him, heading out of the room.

**A/N: I do not own Hot Chelle Rae or any music used in this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so here is chapter 2! We do not own Hot Chelle Rae or any songs that are used. Also the link to the Polyvore page that has the outfits the girls wear in the story is linked on our page.**

**Mikaela-so later on the story, Colby and Ryan sing a song, which is one of my personal favorites. It's called Both Sides of the Story by We Are The In Crowd. here's a link:**

**www . youtube**** watch?v=970Fq3d855E (Remove the spaces) **

**Chapter 2**

**One month later**

**Colby's POV**

"You ready to rock?" I asked the band as we stood backstage.

"Sound check went well, now we just have to wait for a few hours to actually perform," Ryan said sitting down.

"What do you normally do while you wait?" I asked them.

"This is your first show with us, huh?" Ian asked.

When all I did was nod my head, a devious look came over Nash's face. "Well…"

**Bevan's POV**

"What do you mean that I am not permitted back stage?"

"I'm sorry but you are not on the list," the security guard said.

"Look, I am just here to see my best friend, Colby Rae; she is on this tour."

"Look, I can't let you in here."

"I honestly don't care about the band. I just came to see my best friend."

I wish I had known that RK and Jamie were walking out at that moment because it got awkward, when RK said, "Well I think we found our second hater. I thought we got rid of them last year."

"Oh my god! Ryan I didn't mean it! I am such a huge fan. I love you guys, I have since sophomore year of high school. I just really needed to get back stage to see Colby."

"See, this is why I wasn't letting her back. Some crazy obsessed fan girl," the security guard said with an eye roll.

"Dude, it's cool. We love our fans. What do you want me to sign? Then you can go with the rest of the fans for the show."

"I don't want you to sign anything. I want to see my best friend!" I practically yelled losing my patients with people. God, did she not tell anyone about me?

"I'm sorry, but your best friend isn't on the tour with us," Jamie said as I pulled out my phone. I dialed Colby's number as I turned around only to here Jamie say, "I know that tattoo, I've only seen it on one other person before."

"Who?" Ryan asked

"Colby. She said it has some kind of sentimental value to her from high school. It was her first tattoo."

That's when I turned around, covering my shoulder. "How do you know about that?" I said with tears in my eyes. I hadn't thought about what had happened in months, school had been too distracting.

"Oh god, not a crying girl they make me feel bad," Ryan whispered under his breath before saying, "Look, it's okay. We were just going out for a McDonalds run. We will be going now."

"You do that. When you get back, you mind telling Colby that Bevan is going to kill her for not getting me in," I finished with a huff.

"You're Bevan?" Ryan asked me with a confused look.

"Yeah?" I asked him even more confused.

"You are even prettier in person." Jamie then hit him on the head causing Ryan to mutter, "What the hell!"

"Don't hit on my girlfriends friend," Jamie responded, giving Ryan a look like it should be obvious.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but does this mean she is allowed back?" the security guard questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Tell Colby she is here. Just make sure Nash and Ian aren't around."

"Why?" the security guard asked.

"Because they need their hearing," Ryan said as he grabbed Jamie and headed towards the van.

"Right this way Miss," the security guard said to me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said in response.

**Colby's POV**

"Real quick, let's hear it for our opening act. They're an amazing band, and their lead singer? Just amazing. Her voice is like a thousand angels crying," Ryan told the crowd, looking over at me and winking. Angels crying? Was that supposed to be a compliment? "And um, second, I want to bring her back out so that the two of us can sing a song for you."

"Angels crying? Really Ryan?" I asked him as I walked across the stage to meet him, microphone already in hand.

"Like, angels crying happy tears; their literally weeping from the beauty of your voice. It's a good thing, I promise," he told me.

"Don't trust his judgment," Nash spoke into his microphone.

"I really don't know if I should be putting my trust in you either, Mr. Overstreet."

"That's probably wise," Nash replied as he started out the song.

"So, um, Colby, do you want to explain how this song came about?"

"Why, sure Ryan, I'd love to," I told him, trying to think of the best way to deliver this story. "Well, two weeks ago, the five of us were moving Jamie out to L.A.," that got a crazy reception from the fans. "And on the way home, it was just Ryan, Nash, and me in my car. Jamie and Ian were in the U-Haul. So, the three of us were having a conversation, I mean it's a long car ride. And the three of us burned through a lot of topics, rather quickly too."

"But, I mean, finishing quickly isn't uncommon from Nash," Ian said to the crowd.

"That's true," I agreed with Ian, while sending a smile to Nash. "But, this song isn't about his bad relationships, its more Ryan's and mine. So we'll save stories about Nash's love life for a later date. Anyways," I said, trying not to laugh at Nash's facial expressions. "We got onto the topics of relationships, and Ryan, Nash, and I found out we could agree on a lot."

"But the funny thing is Colby and I have, like, basically one of the same breakup stories. So, we started talking about it just a little bit more, and then we realized this would be a perfect song."

"So, the two of us, with a little help from Nash, came up with this song within the matter of an hour while driving through, I think it was Oklahoma, but it might have been Arkansas," I told the crowd, casting a confused look to Ryan and Nash before shrugging my shoulders. "Anyways, let's hit it.

_Colby:_

_If this is what you think is honest  
Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out._

Ryan:  
This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be  
I think I'll let myself out

Colby:  
Show me the door, oh  
'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in  
With the mess I made  
Tonight will be the one to set it off

We had our nights on the town

Ryan:  
Your eyes were smiling then

Colby:  
You left me hanging around with all your wack friends

Ryan:  
You don't take me serious

Colby:  
Boy, you make me furious

Ryan:  
Guaranteed, we'll disagree

Colby:  
I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
Don't believe it's just me  
And I've found out

_Ryan:  
Do you really even have a clue?_

Colby:  
You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

We had our place in time, this is now that was then

Ryan:  
You've left me high and dry with all your stuck-up friends

Colby:  
You don't take me serious

Ryan:  
Girl, you're just delirious  
Guaranteed, we'll disagree

Colby:  
I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
Don't believe it's just me  
And I've found out

Ryan:  
Do you really even have a clue?

Colby:  
You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

I hate you

Ryan:  
If this is what you think is honest  
Honestly, I think I'm gonna freak out

Colby:  
This isn't where I wanna be, wanna be  
I think I'll let myself out  
Show me the door, oh  
'Cause I'm leaving the way I came in  
With the mess I made  
Tonight will be the one to set it off

Ryan:  
Tonight will be the one

Colby:  
I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
Don't believe it's just me  
And I've found out

Ryan:  
Do you really even have a clue?

Colby:  
You're not quite Satan, but I, I

I found out finding out isn't the worst part  
Don't believe it's just me  
And I've found out

Ryan:  
Do you even fucking have a clue?

Colby:  
You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you  
You're not quite Satan, but I  
You're not quite Satan, but I really think I hate you

"And that was the lovely Miss Colby Rae!" Ryan told the stadium, getting a reply of about a thousand screaming girls. I just shook my head with silent laughter as I walked off stage.

"So what do you think so far?" I asked Bevan as I stood next to her.

"It's amazing. I've never seen this side of music. I thought it was easy, but I mean, watching this I can see how much harder it really is," she told me.

"Now do you understand why I was always singing in high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm more than excited that you did," she told me, sending a shy smile to the band on stage.

Casting a curious glance to the stage, I saw Ryan had just looked away, a guilty smile playing upon his lips as well. "So," I said, nudging Bevan, "Crushing on the lead singer? That's so cliché."

Bevan laughed along with me, her cheeks only getting pinker.

"Alright, so I learned the pre-show ritual today, what do you guys do after the show?" I asked the band, leaning into Jamie as we stood backstage. The boys had just finished an encore and were now backstage, tired but excited after a great show.

"We normally head back to the hotel, but I feel like doing something," Ryan said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I know the city of Orange pretty well. Anything in particular?" I asked the boys.

"Any places to have a bonfire?" Bevan asked, standing in-between Nash and Ryan.

"There's Newport. I have blankets in my car; we can get food on the way, just sit for a while. The beach is normally pretty empty after 10," I told the group, getting weird looks from everyone.

"How do you know this?" Ian asked me, snacking on a bag of chips.

"I spent a lot of summers down here. You get to know the place really well; anyways, you guys up for it?" I asked them. After getting a yes from everyone, Bevan and I split up the group, taking half with each of us. She got Nash and Ryan, I had Jamie and Ian.

"You have food, are you happy?" I asked Ian as Nash threw more wood onto the fire that was quickly growing.

Ian was barely able to say yes around the mound of food in his mouth. Bevan, Ryan, and Nash had stopped to get firewood while Jamie, Ian, and I had made a quick food run, getting everything from soda and chips to s'mores fixings.

"Who's up for swimming?" Jamie asked, setting down his soda.

"I'd be, but one problem: no one has suits," I told him, casting a glance around at the group, noticing that everyone was agreeing with me.

"We don't necessarily need them," he told me, a shy, playful smile appear on his lips.

"Well, in that case," I told him, standing up and brushing sand off my jeans. "Race ya there?"

"I'm cold," I complained later to Ian, who was driving my car.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone swimming in your underwear?" he asked me, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Maybe you should embrace the phrase yolo, but not in like a stupid 'I'm gonna get shitfaced and act like an idiot,' kind of way, but embrace yolo in a 'how many chances am I going to have to swim at 11 pm at Newport Beach,' kind of way," I told him, shivering in-between every word.

"I still think you're an idiot," he told me, following Bevan's car and turning. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my blanket tighter before snuggling into Jamie.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you like it! And leave a quick review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter 3! I hope that you like it and let us know what you think!**

"I'm not gonna lie, I really thought you guys were going to get sick," Bevan said as she sat down in the back of Hot Chelle Rae's tour bus, referring to last night at Newport Beach.

"Luckily none of us did," I told her, taking the coffee Jamie offered me. "Could you imagine a concert where everyone but Ian was sick?"

"That'd be a disaster," Jamie said, looking up from his coffee, a look of horror on his face.

"Where are we even headed?" I asked the group as Ryan, Nash, and Ian, joined the three of us in the back.

"Sacramento," Nash and Ian told me at the same time.

"Ugh," I said, burying my face in Jamie's shoulder. "Really? Why?"

"Take it you're not a fan?" Ryan asked as he sat down between Bevan and Jamie.

"Not particularly. I spent seventeen years there, I have no desire to go back."

"We could get another tattoo at the tattoo parlor where we got our first tattoos," Bevan spoke quietly, not realizing what she was saying.

"Yeah, I'm up for tattoo number three," I told her.

"Wait, three?" she asked me, confused look. "And I take it back, I don't want a second one. College is wiping me out of money."

"I got my second one when I moved to L.A., it's on my side," I told her. "And now I really want a third."

"If we have time, I'll go with you," Jamie told me, customary grin on his face.

"Wicked."

"Remember last time we saw a state fair sound check?" I asked Bevan, nudging her.

"When we stood behind the metal fence?" Bevan questioned, pointing out the fence.

"And you freaked out when Ryan high-fived you?"

"Yeah, you were the loser who didn't get one."

"Now I'm the loser who's touring with him and dating the drummer. Think I got the better deal," I said to her as the boys came off stage.

"Ready to go, babe?" Jamie asked me, arm around my shoulder.

"Psyched," I told him, walking towards the van.

**Bevan's POV**

"I had an idea on what to do for the day," Ryan suggested as we walked to my car.

"What?" I asked as I unlocked my car doors.

"Let's visit your home town," Ryan suggested slowly.

"Uh how about no?" I replied.

"Why not?" Ryan asked

"I don't want to," I replied, a little annoyance in my voice.

"Well how far away is it?" Ian asked.

"Like 5 hours" I lied.

"Liar, it's like 40 minutes away, bitch" Nash stated, looking up from Google Maps.

"Well ok then, I guess I can show you what Colby, Scarlett and I used to do," I said.

As I started the boring ride home I realized something. "Hey Ryan, will you grab my phone and text Scarlett and tell her to meet us at Pondo in like 40 minutes, I think she's home this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" Ryan answered.

"What's Pondo?" Nash asked stupidly, while scratching his head.

"Our old high school," I replied, sounding bored already.

"She said _'Yeah, whatever,'_" Ryan stated looking confused, "She didn't even, like, even question it."

"Yeah CP is a really boring town," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"That's what everyone says about their hometowns," Ian replied, raising his eyebrow.

"No, seriously," I said.

"Well, I'm excited to see it," Nash said from the backseat, confusing everyone. "I'll finally have something on Colby. She doesn't share a lot about herself, if you've noticed."

"Ask my brother, and that's not what he'll say. Those two are like open books with each other. She knows things about him I don't even know, it's weird," Ryan said from the front seat.

As I pulled in behind Scarlet's truck, I spotted her on the steps in front of the B Lockers. "I see Scarlet is already here."

"How do you know that?" Ian asked.

"That's her truck," I told them.

"_That's her _truck? _Her's_?" Ryan asked confused.

"Yeah, welcome to Cameron Park," I told them, cracking the windows. "Stay here for a second."

"Hey, what are you doing up from L.A., it's like the middle of the week?" Scarlett asked, getting up and brushing dirt off her pants.

"There's a Hot Chelle Rae concert in Sac today," I told her, walking over and hugging her.

"Seriously, an eight hour drive for that?"

"Well, I get to see Colby too, which is awesome. I haven't seen her since she moved to L.A."

"Is she here?" Scarlett asked, slightly offended, looking over my shoulder.

"Nah, she's getting a tattoo with her boyfriend."

"Wait, sudden thought. Were you texting me and driving? Not cool; do I need to buy you thumb socks?" she said, suddenly exploding.

Before I could say anything, I heard someone clear their throat from my car. "Um, I didn't exactly come alone."

"Meaning?" Scarlett started to ask as I heard my car doors open.

"Dude, your cars hot," Ian said, coming to stand near me.

"You whore," Scarlett said.

"Woah, what? Seriously, thought you two were friends?" Ryan asked.

"We are; best friends. It's just us. Wait 'til Scarlett gets around Colby, then the name whore starts flying," I told the boys as Nash came to stand with Ian and Ryan. "So, um, you guys want to see the school?"

**Colby's POV**

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone after getting the final tattoo design drawn out.

"Hey Colby, its Mom," Alana said after I picked up.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked her, getting a curious look from Jamie. Looking at him, I mouthed _I'll explain later_.

"I heard you and Bevan were in town."

"Actually, I'm down in Sac, getting a tattoo right now. I think Ryan said something about wanting to see where we grew up. I think they're in Cameron Park right now," I told her.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should call her and get her to stop by."

"Did I say they were in Cameron Park? I meant Canada. Yeah, Canada. Bevan and Scarlett are in Canada right now, um, alright, gotta go by." I told her, quickly hanging up.

Sending a quick text to Bevan as a heads up, I looked up to see Jamie's still curious look. "You might not have a girlfriend at the end of the night; Bevan might kill me," I told him.

**Bevan's POV**

"Safeway parking lot," Scarlett whispered into my ear.

"So, Nash, still want dirt on Colby?" I asked him turning around. After getting an enthusiastic nod from him I continued. "Would you boys like to see where we hung out every Friday night?"

"YES!" Nash said, almost screaming.

Nash looked really confused as we pulled into the Safeway parking lot, parking behind Scarlett as she pulled down the tailgate and sat on it.

"What are we doing here?" Ryan asked.

"This is where we hung out every Friday night, you know if it wasn't football season. Go Bruins!" Scarlett stated, faking enthusiasm.

"Colby was the stats girl for the football team," I explained.

"Look at the time! I believe we have a concert boys," Nash said looking at his many watches.

"Your coming, right Scarlett?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure! As long as I get to go backstage," Scarlett stated jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan said, rocking the calm, cool, collected mood.

"Ok, Scarlett, let's take your truck. Let me just drop my car off at mom's house," I said.

As we pulled into the driveway, Alana came out of the house looking confused. Then Scarlett jumped out of her truck and ran towards Alana screaming "MOM!"

"I thought this was Bevan's house?" Ian whispered to Nash

"It Is" I said

"Wait your sisters?" Ryan asked looking very confused

"Nope!" I said as I walked toward the house to tell my mom what we're doing.

"Why did Colby say you were in Canada?" mom asked

"What?" All five of us asked in confusion.

"I called Colby to see where you were, cause you wouldn't answer my calls, and she said that you were in Cameron Park, but then stated that you were not in Cameron Park, but in Canada." She explained

"Uh, no, I've never been to Canada. I was just hanging out with Hot Chelle Rae, showing them around town before the concert. I was just dropping off my car, Scarlett is going to drive us." I said

"Hello Mrs. Moore, I would just like to introduce myself, I'm Ryan Follesé" Ryan said as I dropped my head in embarrassment.

"Ok mom, we have to go now. See you later. Love You." I said practically running to Scarlett's truck, calling "Shotgun!"

As Scarlett started the engine all I heard was 'I Like To Dance' blasting from the speakers and Ryan, Nash, and Ian started cracking up and singing along, Scarlett turning bright red and turning it down.

"So, concert, you guys ready?" Scarlett asked awkwardly.

**Scarlett's POV**

"Have fun with your before show interview," Colby told Jamie, going on her toes to kiss him before leaving the room, leaving me alone with Hot Chelle Rae.

"So," I began the questioning with, "What has been the best prank pulled so far on the tour?"

"Well we put a cardboard cutout of a shirtless Taylor Lautner in Ian's bunk," Ryan replied.

"I think the funniest part was when he left it there for a couple of days," Nash said.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is when it came out it was a little crumpled," Jamie said, sounding a bit confused.

Laughing a little I went on to my next question. "Where do you see yourselves in 20 years?"

Ian was the first to reply, answering with, "Well, I mean, in all honesty, twenty years from now I hope to be raising a family with my loving wife. I look forward to the day when I get to hold my kid in my hands and watch them grow. I know it's a cheesy answer," Ian said after getting looks from the guys that seemed to say _really?_ "But it's true. Stop giving me a hard time."

"I hope to still be making music somehow," Nash said, looking around with a semi-guilty look. "I mean, I feel like you all have a goal of a family, but it's not necessarily the biggest thing for me. If I have a family, great; if not, I have a feeling I'll be fine."

Ryan was next, sly grin on his face. "I met this girl recently, not gonna lie, I'm pretty goddamn impressed with her. I mean, if she's somewhere in my future somehow, that's awesome, if not, I won't be extremely surprised, my life is constantly changing, the only constants are these three."

"Wow, that's was _strangely _deep," Scarlet said, casting a weird glance at Ryan. "So, Jamie, you're next."

"I kinda want the same as Ian. I mean, right now a house and picket fence feels like a ball and chain, but I have the feeling that in a few years, I won't feel that way. In a few years, music might still be a big part of my life, but starting a family might also become a part. Like my brother, I also met a girl recently, that I kinda hope I might spend a whole lot longer with," Jamie told me, casting a shy glance off to where Colby probably was.

As soon as I saw the next question, a big grin spread over my face. "What is the weirdest thing a fan has done to you?"

"Well," Nash began, "One time at this concert, these girls gave us a FanFiction."

"It was basically _Twilight _meets Hot Chelle Rae crossed with a porno," Ryan stated, sounding confused.

"Yeah, it was like the _Breaking Dawn_ part of _Twilight_. Like, the porno _Breaking Dawn_ part of Twilight. But there wasn't a baby!" Ian exclaimed.

"Basically, we were vampires," Jamie stated to sum it all up.

"Um, that's really strange. Did you guys read all of it?" I asked.

"Ian did," Nash said and started laughing.

"In my defense, Nash was the one who read it aloud," Ian said defending himself.

"Okay, Next question! What were your best and worst high school experiences?" I asked.

"I met my girlfriend in high school, so I guess that would be my best," Ian said with a shy smile on his face

"Worst, being there. Best, never going back," Jamie replied.

"I know this is like really cheesy, but I think prom was my best high school experience," Ryan said, answering truthfully.

"Ugh prom! I hate prom. Once a fan tweeted me asking me if I would go to Prom with her, I didn't reply nicely," Nash said, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Yeah, this is awkward… I'm pretty sure that was me…" I said embarrassed. "You know I would have paid, I just thought it would be awesome to have you as my date."

"Um, well I don't really know what to do with that…" Nash said awkwardly.

"Okay, next question!" I replied trying to change the subject "What are your weird obsessions?" I asked

Ian started "My cameras, I can't go anywhere without my cameras, "he said pulling his bag with his cameras out from under his chair.

"My watches" Nash said pulling up his sleeve showing the five watches he was wearing.

"Um, my tambourine, I always have my tambourine. No one besides me is allowed to touch my tambourine," Ryan stated in all seriousness, as Colby ran in, stole his tambourine, and ran out giggling. Ryan screamed at the top of his lungs and sprinted after her.

"I collect signed drumsticks," Jamie admitted acting like nothing had happened.

"Okay guys, that's it! So go find Ryan, make sure he isn't too distraught, and have a good concert!" I said smiling.

"AFTER PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" I screamed hearing lots of cheering.

"Hey, I need your address. I'm inviting someone." Nash said nonchalantly .

"Okay" I said wondering who it was while I told him the address.

"Scarlett, got someone I want you to meet," Colby told me as she came over, blonde boy in tow.

Giving Colby a strange look, I almost gasped when I noticed Blondie was Chord Overstreet, as in Sam, from Glee!

"Well, Chord this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is Chord, brother of the lovely resident drunk of Hot Chelle Rae. Yeah, um, I think I'm needed somewhere. But I don't know where. So, um, have fun," I told them, winking at Chord.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Chord raised an eyebrow, weird look on his face. "So, um, how ya liking the boys?"

"They're really funny, Nash is drunk of his ass right now, and I pretty sure Ian is watching The Notebook in my room with Bevan right now…" I answered "Oh my gosh, your mouth is even bigger in person…." I blurted without thinking.

"Yeah, I've never heard that before" Chord said sarcastically

Suddenly Nash walked up to us in his drunk state and said "Heyyy guys, so you've met that's gooooood," as he looked across the room he said "Wow that is a fat cat!" walking toward it.

"Yeah, that's Lord Tubbington." I said to Chord

"Really?" Chord asked looking amused.

"Uh yeah.." I said awkwardly laughing realizing I named the cat after glee, looking over to see a drunken Nash chasing the cat going, "Here kitty, here kitty."

"Well that's my brother…." Chord said rolling his eyes.

I laughed "I'm not gonna lie, this is probably like the most awkward conversation of my life!" I said still laughing

"Well, since I can't make it any more awkward… Can I get your phone number? I seem to have lost mine."

**That was chapter 3! Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I hope you review. We have no idea where to go after chapter 4. Let us know.**

**~Whatever Radio**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that is reading this, I hope that you like it, and just so you know we do not own any music used in this story or HCR. Read and Review please.**

**Chapter 4**

**Colby's POV**

"So, Bevan just told me to have fun in Europe," I told the boys, joining them in line to board the plane. "And also to be careful, because the legal drinking age there is eighteen, which I will be in three short days."

"I always forgot you're not technically an adult," Ryan said, grabbing his backpack with the tambourine.

"Well, I mean, I am technically an adult. I got emancipated halfway through my senior year. So, I am an adult, but not at the same time," I told the boys, moving up in line.

"You do realize what this means though, don't you?" Nash asked, eyebrow raised, troublemakers grin spread across his face.

"Not a clue," I answered, suddenly extremely worried.

"Three days from now, were taking you out drinking at midnight. It'll be like your twenty-one, but you're not," he replied, devilish grin on his face.

"Norway will be fun," Ian said as we boarded the plane, looking almost scared.

8 hours later, I got off the plane, Hot Chelle Rae mere steps behind me. "I'm tired," I told the boys, the same moment Ian decided to say "I'm hungry." The two of us had a mini glare off, which lasted all of four seconds, both of us breaking off in a fit of laughs, too tired to think straight.

"If you're really hungry, I know a great place about twenty minutes away with lefse that is to die for," I told the boys, getting weird looks.

"I don't even want to know how you know this, I don't want to know what lefse is, I just want food," Ian said, pushing past me, heading towards the luggage racks.

"He may not, but I do want to know," Ryan said as he, Nash, Jamie and I made our way to where the luggage was at a slower pace.

"I have family here that my grandma still keeps in touch with; they said this is the best place in Oslo," I told the boys, knowing that after an hour in the country my accent was going to be thicker than normal.

"So, what _is_ lefse?" Nash asked, making it sound wrong without an accent.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" I asked him, jogging to catch up with Ian, who was hauling about half of the luggage, desperate to eat food that wasn't from an airplane.

"For the rest of our time in Norway, you're ordering for us," Ryan told me two hours later.

"Taking it you like lefse?" I asked him as we stepped out of the elevator.

"No, I like Nash. I love lefse," he corrected. Nash faked hurt as he and Ian walked into their room.

"Night," I told Ryan, kissing Jamie on the cheek before heading to my room.

"Quick question," Nash asked the crowd before he left the stage after the encore. "Best bar in Oslo? Any suggestions from you guys?"

Although the crowd went crazy and wild, yelling a whole bunch of answers, I don't think Nash actually heard any of the suggestion anyone yelled.

"Thanks, now everyone here knows we're going drinking," Ryan told Nash, knocking him upside the head.

Nash made a comment under his breath, earning another hit as Ian rejoined us backstage, walking backwards. As he started to turn around, my band, Hot Chelle Rae, all the techs and everyone else backstage broke out singing happy birthday, only slightly on key, while Ian turned around to show the cake he was holding.

Blushing and looking around awkwardly, I blew my candles when they were done, already knowing my wish.

"Whatcha wish for?" Jamie asked me, handing me the first piece of cake.

"I can't tell you," I told him, letting out a giggle, childish look on my face, accent heavy after two days in Norway. "Then it won't come true."

After a short party backstage, Jamie, Nash, Ryan, Ian, and I made our way to one of the local bars, getting there at roughly 11:50. Nash immediately ordered drinks, although we all waited until midnight to drink them.

"Happy birthday kid, here's to another year of being young and reckless," Nash told me, clinking our glasses together before shooting whatever was in his glass.

"Don't forget dumb and fearless," I told him, following his lead; I did as he, and almost choking as it hit my throat.

"That is nasty," I told him, sour look on my face, causing everyone to laugh.

Nash went to the bar again to order more drinks, using the argument that he was the most experienced and there for he was ordering; after a few more drinks, Ian slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump, looking at him startled, a super serious look on his face.

"We should go ghost hunting," he told us, face full of conviction. That was also the last thing I remembered.

Waking up, all I could think about was how much my head hurt. "Here," I heard someone say as they put Advil and water into my hands. Saying a mumbled thank you, I took them without opening my eyes. "What happened?" I asked groggily, looking up to see Ryan offering me a hand.

Taking it, I got up on unsteady legs. "Ok, now I need to know….what the _hell_ happened?" I asked Ryan again as I looked around the room, nervous of the answer. The couch was flipped and Jamie was passed out underneath, drool dripping from his face. Feathers and monopoly money were scattered everywhere, littering the floors in colorful piles. Red Solo cups covered most of the tiny kitchen, mini pyramids in random corners. The sink was dripping at a steady drip, and I thought I heard someone groan from one of the bedrooms.

"This is like a bad remake of The Hangover," I told Ryan, quickly looking at him with wide eyes, him returning the look.

"Head count!" he yelled, quickly counting Jamie, me, and himself. "Three!"

"Four!" I yelled back, finding Nash in the bathroom, dozing in the bathtub, hugging an inflatable dolphin. I just raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes, not even wanting to question it, and left the room.

"Where's Ian?" Ryan asked me, meeting me in the kitchen after searching the room, terrified look in his eyes.

"Ugh," we both heard as someone opened the bottom cupboard and rolled out.

"Ian?" Ryan and I both asked in similar tone of confusion.

"Five," he told us, rolling on his back and closing his eyes.

"Least we don't have to check the roof now," Ryan told me as I went to wake Jamie.

"Wake up, love," I told him softly, crouching by his side and shaking his shoulder. Jamie rolled from one side to the other so he was now facing me. Puffing out his cheek, a cheeto flew out.

"I don't…..I don't want to know," he told me, straining to see it. "What time is it?" he asked me, propping himself up with his arms.

Before I could open my mouth, Ryan yelled from the kitchen, "10:40. I'm making eggs, by the way, so someone go wake Nash up." Jamie let out a heavy sigh before laying back down and draping his arm over his eyes.

"No, it's fine, I'll do it," I teased Jamie, ruffling his hair as I got up. Walking back into the bathroom, I thought of the best way to wake up Nash. Devious smile playing upon my lips, I walked straight to the tub and turned the water on, letting the cold water rush out as I left the room.

About ten seconds later, I heard a scream I knew belonged to Nash. "Who turned the water on? And why the hell am I hugging a dolphin?" Nash asked, anger coating his words as he stepped into the kitchen, dripping water.

"Water would be Colby's way of waking you up," Ryan said as he put eggs in the pan. "And you don't want to know about the dolphin. That's a story I think I'll save for a blackmail day," Ryan told his best friend, trying and failing to hide a smile.

"That was for getting me so drunk I can't remember what happened last night…what the hell happened last night?" I asked, turning to Ryan.

"Like I said, blackmail. But why you weren't under the couch with Jamie anymore is a mystery to me," Ryan said, sliding the eggs off of the pan.

"Just tell me one thing," Jamie asked his brother, coming over and putting an arm around my side. "What's up with the monopoly money?"

"One of you, I don't remember who, suggested playing strip poker. Someone complained about not having cards, so we checked and found a game of monopoly. So, we started to play strip monopoly, but Colby complained it was too difficult and flipped the board, throwing the money everywhere," Ryan explained as he started to eat his eggs.

"That would explain why I'm missing my shirt and a shoe," I told Ryan, looking down at my half covered body. Jamie rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

"Please tell me you guys are ready?" Cameron asked as he burst into the room. The five of us exchanged weird glances, all of us confused. "We leave for Bergen in twenty minutes."

"I don't get why you can't just tell me," I pleaded with Bevan on the phone two weeks later. "I know Ryan told you, and I know he has videos on his phone, but Ryan won't tell me what he told you, and he changed his password."

"I swore her to secrecy. She won't say anything," Ryan told me as he threw a tennis ball up into the air and caught it. "Plus, I told her she could use it as blackmail."

"That's not fair!" Nash said from the floor of the tour bus. "Taking her out and getting her drunk was supposed to be my way of getting blackmail!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten wasted yourself," I told him, eyebrow raised. "Just at least tell me about the dolphin. I want to know how we got a pink dolphin."

Bevan just laughed, not giving any sign of budging. "Fine, I gotta go, talk to you later," I told her as I hung up. "I just want to know about the dolphin," I complained to Ryan as I sat down next to Jamie and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think there's a whole bunch of thing we all want to know," Jamie told me, kissing my forehead.

"All in good time, brother, all in good time," Ryan told Jamie as we entered England.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, barging into Ryan and Jamie's room, three nights later, tired of hearing yelling. "Where's my boyfriend?" I asked, confused look as I saw Ryan and Nash frozen in place, guilty looks on their face.

"In my room…with Ian," Nash told me, stepping away from Ryan. "Sorry, bro," he said to Ryan, sending an apologetic grin his way.

"What is going on between you two? You've been acting weird since New York and I'm fucking sick and tired of it," I told them, sitting on the edge of Ryan's bed.

"It's Bevan…." Ryan and Nash said at the same time.

Forty minutes later, I got up off the bed, mind blown. "Um, alright. So let me get this straight. You like Bevan," I said pointing at Ryan, and then Nash. "And you like Bevan. Well, alright. Ok, um, I think….I don't know what to think. I think I'm going to bed," I told them, furrowing my brow, hand on the door.

"I think that's a good idea," Nash told me, following me out. "Again, sorry Ryan. Gentlemen's agreement to compete for her love when we get back to the states?"

"Sure, bro, no problem. Oh, and Colby, can Jamie stay with you tonight?" Ryan asked, trying to hide a guilty look.

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, I looked him up and down. "There are so many things I want to say right now, so many jokes I could crack, but instead I'll just say sure," I told him. "Oh, and because I can't help it, lonely Ryan?" I asked him, a gesture to go along with the question as I backed out of the room.

**Bevan's POV**

I look over at my laptop to see '_**RyanKFollese**__ just signed on' _I smiled as I turn away to go back to the text book I was looking at. Closing the text book and heading to bed, the light from my cell phone catches my eye as I see _**RK**_lighting up the screen. I smile as I slide the lock screen open and type in the code. As I open the messages app my phone vibrates again.

"_**You up to talking?"**_

I smile before replying, _"What are you doing up at 5 am?"_

"_**I wanna talk to you before bed ;)"**_

"_Have you gone to bed yet?"_

"_**No way. I was out with Nash and Ian."**_

"_Alright. I have a test in the morning but call."_

As I look up from my phone I see the screen on my computer has _'__**RyanKFollese**__ is requesting a video chat' _I click yes and answer the call.

His face pops up on the screen when he says, "Hey you look pretty."

I blush and say, "Ryan, I'm in my pajamas."

"They're cute."

"Well thank you. What I don't get to see your pajamas?"

"You don't see them? I thought I was wearing pants?" he said in a confused tone, looking down at his legs.

I giggle and smile at him, "Well I can't see your legs!"

"I know babe, remember I'm living in a hallway?"

"Not currently," I told him, knowing from my conversation with Colby that they were in a hotel tonight. "So the rock star life isn't all it's cracked up to be?"

"It's amazing and the fans…what can I say? I love them, but I miss family and friends at home."

"I get it. My mom is eight hours away and my best friend is on your tour."

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't so far from you. I want to get to know you better."

"You can get to know me this way," I told him.

"It's not really seeing you though."

"Yeah and I have to be up early for a test…. so I really have to go to sleep," I told him, fake whining, and a smile already giving me away.

"Stay on with me. I wanna watch you fall asleep next to me."

"Okay. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Sing to me."

"Alright, what song do you wanna here?" he told me, sighing, knowing it was his only way.

"The Distance. I love that song when I'm trying to sleep. Even before I knew you I would listen to it. Especially when my parents were going through the divorce and I had a hard time sleeping."

**Ryan's POV**

"Well then Miss. Moore, this song goes out to you!"

I hear you crying and I know  
What it's like to be alone  
You're scared and I'm not there  
It's like you're living with a ghost  
Someone you can't hold  
And you say it's so unfair

And just so you know  
The distance is what's killing me  
Time and space have become the enemy  
And what I need is so far away  
And so it goes  
The distance makes it hard to breathe  
My heart won't let go easily  
I don't want to be this far away

I'm lying by myself  
The silence seems to swell  
Someday this all will change

It's a temporary pain  
See your face and speak your name  
Till then I'll scream into the night

And just so you know  
The distance is what's killing me  
Time and space have become the enemy  
And what I need is so far away  
And so it goes  
The distance makes it hard to breathe  
My heart won't let go easily  
I don't want to be this far away

Well I've got my life  
And you've got my world tonight  
And I miss you (I miss you), I miss you (I miss you)

And just so you know (killing me)  
The distance is what's killing me (time and space)  
Time and space have become the enemy (enemy)  
And what I need is so far away  
And so it goes (hard to breathe)

The distance makes it hard to breathe (won't let go)  
My heart won't let go easily (easily)  
I don't want to be this far away

"Goodnight pretty girl." I say as I start to fall asleep.

**Colby's POV**

"What is taking Ryan so long?" I asked Jamie, stepping into bathroom, half-ready.

"We leave in twenty minutes and I don't even think he's up," Jamie told me honestly, grabbing the blow dryer.

"Alright, I'm waking him up," I told Jamie, grabbing his room key from the jeans left forgotten on the bathroom floor. Walking across the hallway, I put the key in the door, opening it to find Ryan fast asleep on his bed, laptop next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him in a loud voice, taking one of the pillows on the floor and hitting him with it.

"What are you doing?" he asked me groggily, rolling on his side to avoid the pillow.

"We leave in twenty minutes and you're still asleep," I told him, hitting him once more before he got up with wide eyes. "No time to shower, just get ready," I told him, leaving his room.

"Still asleep?" Jamie asked me as I returned.

"Yeah, and Skype was open," I told him, returning to my bathroom to finish getting ready.

**A/N: let us know what you thought about this chapter. I hope you like it! Please leave a review. We are planned up to Chapter 6 so we would really appreciate some ideas you might have on where you want the story to go.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here is chapter 5. I hope you like it! I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. The costumes for all of our stories are on Polyvore at: beautifulfreaks . polyvore **

**Chapter 5**

**Bevan's POV**

I honestly don't think this professor could be more boring. Honestly I really can't wait to get out of this class. It really sucks that Valentine's Day today and I'm single. It really makes me think about Clayton.

Out of nowhere there is music that starts playing. I recognize that song Radio, by HCR. My roommate Hailey looks at me and I just shrug my shoulder not knowing what's going on, when she whispers something to me. "Isn't that the lead singer of Hot Chelle Rae? He is really hot."

"What?" I practically yell out. I look towards the direction of the door and see Ryan walking down the aisle standing next to my desk.

"Hey, Bevan?"

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I say hiding my very red face in my hands.

"This."

_I stayed up till 5, last night,  
just to say I missed ya,  
thank God for free, wifi,  
and the key to the mini bar,  
we fell asleep, on Skype,  
I almost missed my flight_

As he sang the opening line I blushed and put my head in my hands. I can't believe that actually happened. Hailey taped me on the shoulder and mouthed to me 'Is he the guy' and my only response was a shrug of the shoulder and a blush on my cheeks.

_You know that, I need ya, I'm out the door,  
hasta lavista, one, two, three, four!_

He ran down the stairs and jumped on the teacher's desk while he sang.

_No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Los Angeles, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh_

_Turn me up all, the way,  
pretend I'm right beside you,  
like we're on ho-liday,  
and pounding Two Buck Chuck,  
yeah I've been ev-erywhere,  
I've turned the Mona Lisa,  
and nothing, I'm seeing,  
compares to you,  
cuz nobody does it, THE WAY YOU DO_

_No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Los Angeles, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh_

_If you miss me, like I miss you,  
through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,  
let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh_

After he sang this line my eyes got really big, we haven't talked about what we are, but we are defiantly not dating.

_Everywhere I go, I need ya,  
comin' for ya, through the speakers,  
right there on the radio,  
even when we feel the static,  
know our love is automatic,  
right there on the radio_

He jumps off the desk, running up to me. As Colby entered the room coming up next to him to help him out with rap.

_Hey turn me up, turn me up, ah ah, can you hear me?  
Singing to you clearly, even when you ain't near me,  
Make love through the airwaves,  
I hope this song's in your head like hairspray,  
I hear your friends say I change so that's hear say,  
they only say that when they're drunk,  
so thats 'beer say,' anyway,  
I wrote you this little song because I wish you were with me,  
I'm callin up the station, requesting it in your city, girl_

After she finished the rap she gave me a quick hug and winked over her shoulder as she headed up the stairs to leave. "My main man, RK!" she shouted as she left.

_No matter where I'm at, no matter where I go,  
I'll be singing for you on the radio,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh,  
well you could be in Los Angeles, and I could be in France,  
and here's a little something just to make you dance,  
like ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh_

_If you miss me, like I miss you,  
through the airwaves, I'ma kiss you,  
let's g-ohh-ohh-oh, radi-ohh-ohh-oh_

_Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo_

_Let's g-ohh-oh-oh, radi-ohh-oh-oh,_

_Ooohh-oo-oo, ooohh-oo-oo_

"So what do you think?"

"Young man?" Oh great my professor is going to hate me!

"Yes, sir?" Ryan replied. Oh god Ryan what have you done?

"That was a wonderful performance. My daughter is a really big fan of your band. She is always talking about how hot you are."

"Well that is really nice of her. Tell her thank you for being a dedicated fan."

"Would you mind signing this for her?"

"Sure." Ryan signs the picture of his daughter off his desk. "Do you mind if I take Bevan here for the rest of class?"

"Sure, you know what class is done for the day. I need to go home to my daughter and give her this."

Once Ryan and I had made it out of the classroom we stopped in the quad, when Hailey came up to us. "Hey Hails."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you knew Hot Chelle Rae."

"Yeah, I tend not to advertise it, but I also didn't know them until a couple months ago. They are touring with my best friend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you came from the same small town as Colby Rae."

"Yeah, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, I was wondering what time you were going to be home, it is Valentine 's Day and I need the dorm for after my date tonight."

"Oh well I guess I will go stay at Colby, Jamie, and Ian's house."

"Okay, cool. It was nice meeting you Ryan."

"You too." As she walked away Ryan took my hand and started to lead me to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember the last time we talked and you said that there was a something you wanted to get but you didn't have the money at the time and that your mom would kill you if she found out?"

"Are you taking me to get the tattoo?"

"Yes I am. I just wanted to do something nice for you for your birthday cause I missed it last week."

"Thank you, that is so sweet. You know what it says right?"

"Nope, you never told me what it was."

"I wanna show you a picture I took in high school after I might have snuck into a bar to see you and after that I had like an obsession with a particular song of yours off your Whatever album."

As I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my photos to find the particular photo. "Please tell me that it is not Whatever and you want TITA on your wrist! I am not paying for that."

"No. I loved Beautiful Freaks." I showed the phone to him that had a picture of my wrist with _Beautiful Freaks _written on it in sharpie.

"I love it! Ready to get going?"

"Before we go, I want you to know the story behind Colby and I's tattoos."

"If you're sure."

"When we were in high school, I had a brain tumor," I stated and his eyes got really big, "I'm fine now. But at the time I was scared and I told my mom there was one thing I wanted to do if I did have one and it was get _Keep You With Me _tattooed on my shoulder, so when I had one, we did it and Colby wanted to do it with me, you know just in case, so she got it. I just wanted you to know that all of my tattoos mean something to me."

"What does _Beautiful Freaks _mean?"

"I'm not perfect but I know that that I okay. You know?"

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Yeah, I better go now while I'm still on the high of you showing up before I wimp out."

"I'll be right there next to you and if it hurts a lot, which it will, remember the one I have written across my chest, you can always hold my hand if you need to."

I was walking up the steps to Colby's house after getting my tattoo with Ryan when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the name _**Nash**_ across the screen. I open the text for it to say, _'Meet me on the board walk in Santa Monica at 7 don't be late!" _I smile as I look at the time and see I only have an hour to get ready so I race up the stairs to the house. The second I'm through the door I'm attacked by Colby.

I was sitting on the bed in Colby's room with her trying to figure out what I should wear out of all the new things she bought in Paris while on tour. "What about this?" She asked holding up a skintight bright red dress.

"No! We're going to the boardwalk and the beach!"

"Well then wear these cute cut off shorts and this cute blouse."

"It's February."

"God, fine! Wear those cute jeans with that blouse and this over sized cardigan. And get out of my sight!" she yelled as she walked out of the room. My best guess was that she was going to see Jamie.

**Colby's POV**  
Bevan had left the house about two minutes ago on her way to her date with Nash; I had just sat down when I heard the garage door open, "Hey babe," I heard Jamie call out as he set something down on the table.

"Hey love, I missed you," I told him, getting up on my toes to kiss him. "How was  
your day?"

"Busy," he told me with a laugh, "but I feel like you had a pretty entertaining one.  
So, how was singing with Ryan?"

"Fun, as always," I told him with a smile, getting plates for the pizza he'd brought.

"Bevan's face was priceless. I don't think I've seen her that red since junior  
year."

I went to open the pizza box, a smile breaking over my face as I read what was  
written inside: "I KNOW THIS IS CHEESY, BUT HAPPY VALENTINES DAY." I looked up to see Jamie holding a bouquet of peach roses and a box of chocolates.  
"I know your dad normally buys you a rose on Valentine's Day, but he's seven hours away, so you have to settle for me. He did say peach was your favorite color  
though."

"You're adorable, I don't feel like I'm settling at all," I told him with a smile,  
wrapping my arms around him and giving him another kiss.

"I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve," Jamie told me, taking a step back.

"Close your eyes and wait here."Doing as I was told, I waited patiently, hearing the garage door open and close, and then open again.

"Before you open your eyes, I've been talking about this with a lot of people, mostly friends of yours. They all think it's a great idea, but I want you to know it  
was also my idea. Alright, open," Jamie said and I could hear the smile in his  
voice.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed as I opened my eyes to see a Siberian husky puppy, dozing in and out of sleep, in Jamie's arms.

"I thought we'd name him Peach. He's nine weeks out and house trained," Jamie told me, handing him over. I was looking at Peach's collar when I noticed there was more than just the normal name plate. In a red cut out heart, in Jamie's messy scrawl, were four words followed by a question mark:  
_move in with me?_

**Bevan's POV**

I had parked the car and was headed for the boardwalk when I saw Nash walking towards me. "Hey." He greeted me.

"Hi." I said as I waved to him with my left hand.

Once he reached me he gave me a quick hug. "What happened to your wrist?" he asked.

I smiled at the memory of getting that earlier in the day, before responding with, "I got my second tattoo earlier today."

"Really? Did you cry? What made you get it? What does it say?"

"Yes, Yes, A friend said they would pay for it, and You will have to wait to find out."

"You're not going to tell me? The guitar player of your all time favorite band? Not to mention close friend and confidant?"

"Nope. Come on, I'm starved and want to get some food."

"Alright, but first I want you to go on the Ferris Wheel with me."

"What? No, you know I am deathly afraid of heights."

"Which is preposterous, because your dad is a pilot."

"How did you know that? I haven't talked about, our talked to my dad since my eighteenth birthday. How do you know what he does?"

"Colby told us about you a little. She was explaining how you guys became such great friends. I'm happy that you had each other while going through such a tough time. So Bevan, will you please go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

"Come on! I hate rides. Can't we just do Top Glow, Ring Toss, or P.O.P A Lot?"

"I will win you the biggest stuffed animal I can at the event games, if you ride the Ferris Wheel."

"Okay, but if I cry then you can't mock me cause I warned you."

"Okay." He smiled as we made our way towards the Ferris Wheel. We stood in line for a short period of time before getting on. The higher we were getting the more nervous I was getting. I grabbed on to his hand and he put his arm around the back of me and held my hand in his other hand.

After the Ferris Wheel we spent some time playing the games around the boardwalk. After we were done playing games we headed towards the PierBurger. I got a hot dog, while Nash had a hamburger and we shared French fries. As we were walking around looking for an empty bench to sit on to eat we ran into a group of fans.

"Oh my god! You're Nash Overstreet! You're in Hot Chelle Rae!"

He greeted them quickly with hellos and some autographs. They were asking a bunch of questions. It was like a total blur, I feel really bad for them and Colby having to go through this all the time. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard an interesting question. "Is she your girlfriend Nash?"

I answered quickly with, "No. We're just friends."

As he finished signing autographs and we were finally able to escape he said to me, "Sorry about that, sometimes they can get a bit crazy."

"No it's fine. It's awesome to see you with your fans. It's sweet that you care so much."

"Thanks." After that we sat down and finished our food before heading to Soda Jerks to get an Ice Cream to eat while walking down the beach. I ordered and chocolate soft serve in a cone while he got vanilla. As we were walking under the moonlight and stars on the beach with the ocean waves crashing to shore in the background, I had to think it felt nice just taking everything in, and the silence not being an awkward one. When he broke the silence I was surprised. We had stopped at a blanket set up on the ground with Cameron Montgomery, the guitar tech for HCR, standing there with Nash's guitar. I was not expecting what came next. "Bevan I just wanted to end tonight with us alone, goodbye Cameron, on the beach and I wanted to sing you a song off of the Whatever album, so here it is."

Falling stars don't crash through your window  
If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased  
All your scars won't heal till you let go  
You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes  
If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down

You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible  
When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame  
Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn  
You and I got played by the same game  
We're in it, together, for better or worse  
If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity  
Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down

You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable  
If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible  
When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable

There's a feeling inside you,  
Just dying to break through,  
Open up and set it free  
We're on a horizon  
Just look in my eyes and you will see When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever unstoppable

If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
That nothing's impossible

When you're broken, and you're shattered  
Love will save you from disaster  
You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable  
Forever unstoppable

"Oh, Nash that was really sweet…" I said as I heard my phone beep from my pocket. I pulled it out to see who it was, _**RK **_was lighting up the screen. I slid to unlock the phone to read a text saying, _**"You up? Wanna chat with me?" **_

I smiled and replied, "_I can't right now. Later?" _

I got a reply right back, _**"Alright, I'll be waiting up."**_

The second I got that text I realized something and had to ask the question, _"Why are you staying home? It's LA why aren't you out partying?" _

I got a reply right away, _**"I'd rather talk to you." **_

I smiled and put away my phone before saying, "Sorry."

"It's cool. I actually have to head out, I'm going to see Chord on set tomorrow morning so I need to be in bed a little early."

"Cool. Tell him that it was cool getting to meet him in Reno."

"I will. You want me to walk you to your car?"

"Yeah that would be nice." Once we were at my car and I was situated in the driver's seat ready to head out I said, "it was really awesome hanging out with you today. I hope we can hangout again."

"Defiantly." He said before closing the door, "I'll see you around Bevan."

"Bye, Nash."

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 4I hope that you liked it. We have been working really hard on it. Please review! You are all awesome! The outfits for this chapter are at: www . polyvore chapter / collection?id=1756889**

**~ Whatever Radio**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Scarlett POV**

'_I can't believe how much my life has changed in the last few weeks_' I thought happily as I sat next to my _boyfriend,_ Chord Overstreet. We were in his LA apartment, watching 21 Jump Street, which is one of my favorite movies. I snuggled into his side as he put his arm around me.

"Fuck you Glee!" Chord said in a perfect Channing Tatum impression as I started cracking up. "So did you, Bevan, and Colby have girl talk the other night?" Chord asked. After giving him a confused look, he continued, "Bevan told you about her date with Nash, right?" Chord asked nonchalantly.

"Wait, Nash? Do you mean Ryan?" I asked suddenly confused.

"No, I mean Nash. They went to the boardwalk and then the beach. Nash is being really annoying about it too, he won't stop talking about it, or tweeting sappy love quotes when he's drunk. Wait, what's wrong?" He asked noticing the look on my face.

"I can't believe her!" I yelled as I got off the couch and started pacing angrily.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, he looked confused and a little frightened.

I didn't answer; instead I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" He demanded, still looking concerned.

"To talk; no, sorry, I mean yell at Bevan! Are you coming?" I asked not waiting for a response as I walked out the door

"Uh, yeah." I heard him say from behind me, scrambling to get up.

**Colby's POV**

"Guess I'll get it," I spoke aloud to Bevan and Jamie, neither of them giving any indication of hearing the doorbell.

Opening the door, I saw Scarlett standing there. "Hey Scar-" I said, her cutting me off with a look.

"Don't say it, just don't say anything. Where the hell is Bevan?" Scarlett demanded, slamming the door shut behind her. Confusion plastered on my face, I pointed at the living room where she was. Seconds later, Chord reopened the door, looking scared.

"What is happening?" I asked him, as Jamie stepped out into the entry, looking more nervous than Chord.

"How the fuck could you do that?" Scarlett suddenly exploded.

Chord and Jamie looked at each other with wide eye as I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda, rushing back into the living room. "This will be good," I told Jamie and Chord. "Ian, fight!" I yelled, although I doubt he heard me. I sat down on the couch, opening my soda and paying attention to Bevan and Scarlett's argument.

"I'm serious, how the hell does your moral compass tell you this is ok?" Scarlett asked when Bevan hadn't come up with an answer. At this point, Chord was standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do about his girlfriend, while Jamie had come and sat down at my feet. Putting down my soda, I started to play with his hair as the fight continued.

"Because I'm not doing anything wrong!" Bevan yelled back, looking angry and defensive.

"You honestly think that?" Scarlett accused, throwing up her hands. "Being a slutty trampire? That's not morally wrong? Dating two fucking guys, at the same time? What about that? Is THAT morally wrong?"

At Scarlett's words, my hands froze, and as I took them out of Jamie's hair, I slowly sunk into the couch, hoping a guilty look wouldn't give me away.

"And not just random guys, two best friends! How? Just how can you even sleep at night?"

"What is going on?" Chord asked, stepping in-between Scarlett and Bevan before they could go for each other's throats. "And why does Colby have a guilty look on her face?"

At those words, Jamie, Scarlett, and Bevan all turned to look at me; Jamie looking scared and hurt, Scarlett looked pissed, and Bevan looked betrayed.

"I'm only dating you," I told Jamie, relief washing over his face, as Ian walked in with a bag of popcorn. "And I've known about this since we were in London," I told them. Ian sent a curious glance around the room and, guessing what was about to happen, turned to leave. "No way, Keaggy. If I go down for this I'm taking you with me."

"London?" Bevan asked as Scarlett exploded again, "What the hell happened in London?" Scarlett demanded.

"Nash and Ryan were arguing, I came in, pissed at them. They told me they both liked Bevan, and said when we got back to America, the competition was on."

**Scarlett POV**

I slammed the door as I got out of the car, Chord following silently behind me as I stomped towards the door. I knocked on the door when Colby answered.

"Hey Scar-" she begun to say before I cut her off with an angry look.

"Don't say it! Where the hell is Bevan?" I demanded as I slammed the door behind me. Colby just pointed towards the living room. Heading in the directions she pointed, I heard Chord reopen the door, I felt a little bad about slamming the door in his face, but a little too angry to really care too much.

"What is happening?" I heard Colby ask Chord as I looked at Bevan, utter disgust on my face.

"How the fuck could you do that?" I yelled at her, Bevan looking extremely confused

"Do what?" She asked, very confused and a little scared. In the background I heard Colby yell something, but I was too preoccupied to notice what.

"Date two guys at the same time!" I exploded as I heard Colby reenter the room. "I'm serious, how the hell does your moral compass tell you that this is ok?" I asked when Bevan still hadn't answered me.

"Because I'm not doing anything wrong!" Bevan yelled back at me, looking really upset and angry

"You honestly think that?" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "Being a slutty trampire? That's not morally wrong? Dating two fucking guys, at the same time? What about that? Is THAT morally wrong?" I asked not waiting for a reply. "And not just two random guys, two best friends! How? Just how can you even sleep at night?!"

"What is going on?" Chord asked stepping in between Bevan and I. "And why does Colby look guilty?"

When he said that, we all turned to look at Colby; but she was staring at Jamie. He looked scared and hurt.

"I'm only dating you." Colby reassured Jamie, who suddenly looked relieved. "And I've know about this since we were in London," Colby confessed as Ian walked into the room, popcorn in hand. "No way Keaggy," Colby started as Ian began to back out of the room. "If I go down for this I'm taking you with me."

"London?" Bevan asked

"What the hell happened in London?" I said exploding again

"Nash and Ryan were arguing, I came in, pissed at both of them. They told me that they both liked Bevan and said that when they got back to America the competition was on," Colby explained. "They swore me to secrecy."

"I can't believe you would do that to my brother!" Chord and Jamie said in sync, turning to glare at each other before turning back to Bevan.

"Look at what you did! Now everybody is mad at me!" Bevan yelled at me.

"What _I _did? Well, what did you think was gonna happen exactly? Did you think everyone would be ok with this? It's not right! I never thought you were capable of something like this," I said back completely disappointed. "If anyone, I expected Colby to pull a stunt like this. And let's face it, no one would be surprised."

Colby looked at us, opened mouth before glancing between Ian, Jamie, and Chord. Everyone seemed to be agreeing with me. "Well, maybe just a little surprised," Ian said with a shoulder shrug, trying to make matters better. "I mean, you are a female Nash, so we couldn't be too surprised."

"Wait, can we backtrack a little bit. Ian knew too? Was I the only one in the band that didn't know?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, pretty much," Ian replied. "Ryan didn't want you to know, he knew you would be pissed at Bevan."

"I'm pretty sure everyone should be pissed at her," I stated, jumping back into the conversation. "Hey, if the band breaks up, it's on you!" I said to Bevan.

"Whose breaking up?" Ryan asked as he and Nash walked in the room, confusion on his face when he saw how mad everyone was.

"Hey, just on time!" I said. I walked up to Ryan and hugged him, and then I hugged Nash. "I'm sorry guys, gotta run," I said as I grabbed Chord's hand and dragged him out the door.

"We're busted," I heard Colby start to explain what happened as I closed the door.

"Are you ok?" Chord asked when we got back to his apartment.

"No, not really. I just can't believe her!" I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I know, I'm not really sure what to think right now," Chord admitted as he sat next to me.

"I also feel a little bad about some of the things I said; I was harsh," I admitted to him as I gave serious thought to what had been said. "But she pretty much deserved it."

Chord hugged me, doing his best to comfort me. I kissed him quickly, and then pressed play to resume 21 Jump Street.

**Bevan's POV**

Ryan laughed awkwardly, "So what is happening?"

"Well…." Colby dragged on not sure what to say, "Were not exactly sure, but I think that Chord must have mentioned to Scarlett that you were both going on dates with Bevan, and she freaked out and ran over here to yell at Bevan."

"Wow." Nash said looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked me kneeling down next to me. Then Nash walked over also kneeling down next to me, pushing Ryan out of the way.

"No! Just stop it already! Stop fighting over me! I'm so done with this!" I said as I ran towards Colby's room, slamming and locking the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Here are the costumes for this chapter: www . Polyvore cgi / collection?id=1818299**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is the next chapter. Be ready for some cuteness, awkwardness and all out fighting. The outfits are at: www . Polyvore chapter / collection?id=1827372 **

**Chapter 7**

**Scarlett's POV**

"Hey Scarlett, we need to talk. I need to explain to you what's going on; please call me back," I listened to Bevan's voicemail before deleting it. My phone began to ring and _**Colby Rae**_ popped up on the screen. "Hey Colby, I know what you're calling about, I just don't want to talk her right now," I explained to her, trying not to hang up the phone.

"That's not what I'm calling about. I want you to come to the San Fran show and bring Chord," Colby started to say.

"Is she going to be there?" I asked, cutting her off.

"No she's not. She has an essay she has to write for school," Colby claimed.

"Oh well, in that case, we'll be there," I said with a smile on my face.

"You know you really should talk to her," Colby told me, trying to sneak it into the conversation.

"I can't even look at her; let alone speak to her right now, so that's not gonna happen. I'll see you at the concert," I told her before hastily hanging up.

**Colby's POV**

"I hate lying to them," I admitted to Jamie, sighing as my conversation with Scarlett ended.

"You have to; even though I'm mad at Bevan too. Scarlett needs to talk to her," Jamie replied as I pressed call on my phone calling _**Bevan**_.

"Hey Colby," Bevan answered in a monotone.

"Hey Bevan, do you want to come to our San Fran show?" I asked, getting straight to the point. It's not like I could lie to her like Scarlett and say that Nash and Ryan wouldn't be there.

"I don't really want to see Ryan and Nash right now, after I yelled at them like that," Bevan confessed to me.

"Well I just talked to Scarlett and she's gonna be there and she wants to talk to you in person," I told her, wincing as I lied.

"Really? I got the feeling that she was never going to speak to me again," Bevan said, surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, I think that Chord must've talked her through it or something," I said, lying again and hating it.

"Seriously? That's so great! I'll totally be there," Bevan stated excitedly.

"Okay see you then," I said ending the call. "This is going to end badly," I said to Jamie, sighing.

"Yep," Jamie replied with raised eyebrows.

**Bevan's POV**

As I was walking into the concert hall I was doing my best to find Scarlett while avoiding Ryan and Nash. I did well avoiding those two, but not Cameron and Ian, who I literally ran into.

"Woah Bevan, watch where you're going," Ian said with a smile, trying to steady me.

"Sorry guys, I was looking for Scarlett. Have you seen her?" I asked them hopefully.

"No we haven't seen her. But I think Ryan and Nash are…" Cameron started before Ian smacked him on the side of the head.

"Shut up!" Ian said to Cameron who looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" Cameron asked.

"I, uh, gotta go… yeah, bye," I said while walking away. When I turned around I saw Scarlett standing there with an angry and betrayed look on her face, then she stormed off screaming "Colby!"

**Scarlett's POV**

As I was wondering around the concert hall aimlessly, I suddenly saw something I didn't expect. Bevan was standing there speaking to Ian and Cameron. Bevan turned around in just enough time to see me as I ran backstage screaming "Colby!"

When I saw Colby she took one look at my face and ran to hide behind Jamie.

"What is she doing here?" I asked Colby.

"Oh no, not again!" Chord said dropping his head in his hands. I ignored him.

"Who?" Colby asked playing dumb.

"You know who I mean! Bevan! You said she wasn't going to be here!" I yelling, doing my best to try and stay calm.

"Yeah, I lied, to both of you, actually. You need to talk to her! You both need to stop being hashtags!" Colby said, trying to lighten the mood with a laugh at the end.

"Hashtags?" Chord asked Jamie, who just shrugged.

"I'm being a hashtag?! She's the one being a hashtag!" I claimed throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm not being a hashtag!" Bevan yelled as she walked in the room.

"Will someone tell me what they mean by hashtag?" Chord asked annoyed.

"Shut up!" all three of us yelled at the same time.

"Don't yell at my boyfriend!" I yelled as I smacked Bevan on the arm.

"You yelled at him too!" Bevan stated.

"That's beside the point!" I replied.

"I will never understand girls," Nash said, almost under his breath..

"Yeah, that's why I love cats," Ryan replied. That made us all laugh for a second before getting angry again.

"Will you please just talk to me?" Bevan asked me hopefully.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know, but you can start by not calling me every bad name in the book," Bevan said. When I didn't reply she continued, "And you do know that I'm not actually dating either of them. I didn't make this a competition, they did," Bevan said pointing towards Ryan and Nash.

When she said this I looked over at Ryan and Nash, they both looked hurt at her words.

"That's true, I don't think either of us really made our intentions clear," Ryan said with sadness in his voice.

"We don't want this to come in between your guy's friendship," Nash said mostly to me.

"I don't know what to say right now. I need time to think," I said walking out of the room.

**Bevan's POV**

"I don't know what to say right now. I need time to think," Scarlett said leaving the room.

"Thanks guys," I said to Ryan and Nash, sincerity in my tone.

"We'll try to tone it down from now on," Ryan said.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"Colby, what the fuck are you doing? Your band is on stage!" Cameron yelled.

"Oh shit…" Colby said, slapping her forehead as she ran towards the stage, mic in hand.

**Colby's POV**

Looking down, I noticed my lack of shoes. "Guys, I'm shoeless," I told the crowd, getting a laugh as I walked onstage. "Sorry about the late start," I told the group. "Band stuff. Not mine though, haha, yeah," I told them. Casting a dubious look around. "Love you guys," I told my band as they started.

Thirty minutes later, the crowd was rocking along with us. "One quick surprise," I told San Fran as Chord walked onstage, most girls in the crowd started fangirling.

"Ready?" Chord asked, singing anyways.

_**Chord:**__  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_**Chord and Colby:**__  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_

_**Colby:**__  
C'mon, hold tight,  
C'mon, hold tight  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_**Chord:**__  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_**Colby:**__  
In the deep dark night  
Paradise by the dashboard light_

_**Chord:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Colby:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Chord:**__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_**Colby:**__  
Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife_

_**Chord:**__  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_**Colby:**__  
I gotta know right now  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife  
Will you love me forever_

_**Chord:**__  
Let me sleep on it_

_**Colby:**__  
Will you love me forever_

_**Chord:**__  
Let me sleep on it_

_**Colby:**__  
Will you love me forever_

_**Chord:**__  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you!_

_**Chord (Colby):**__  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_**Chord and Colby:**__  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise!_

"Well that was, awkward," I told the crowd as Chord walked off stage. "That was my best friend's boyfriend, and I don't know where mine is. I'm just gonna rock it," I told the crowd, biting my lip and shaking my head slightly as I walked off stage.

**Scarlett's POV**

"What did you think?" Chord asked me with a sly grin.

"Umm, it was interesting. What was that supposed to mean exactly?" I replied jokingly.

"Is that you're way of telling us that you're cheating on us….with each other?" Jamie asked, looking between the three of us. "And if that' the case," he said, winking at Scarlett.

"Chord said that it was your favorite song they did on Glee, so he wanted to surprise you. I thought it was a cute gesture," Colby replied, smacking Jamie slightly on the shoulder.

"That was one of the most awkward things I've seen in my life," Jamie said kissing Colby on the cheek before running on stage.

"Wait, Cameron, what's that about Godzilla?" Colby asked, cupping her ear before running off in a bewildered Cameron's direction, leaving me and Chord to another awkward moment; was this all we were ever going to get? Awkward moments?

"So what did you really think?" Chord asked

"I thought it was awkward that you sang that song with Colby, but it was really awesome, and really sweet. Not to mention the fact that you were supermegafoxyawesomehot."

He laughed. "A Very Potter Musical reference! Love it!" he said smiling

"You knew that?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, Darren played Harry Potter, duh!" Chord said

"Oh wow. I always forget about that, you know you should take me to work with you one day," I said with a sly smile

"Definitely, I was thinking about that. It's probably time that I introduced you to everybody anyway."

"Your serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I think I know someone who really wants to meet you," Chord said as he put him arm around me.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said as we walked towards where Colby was talking to Cameron.

**Bevan's POV**

I was sitting with Colby and Scarlett while waiting for the guys to be done on stage when Cameron walked in saying that I was needed by the stage so we all went up to the stage. Once we got there Ryan talked into the mic. "There's this girl that recently came into Nash and I's life and we want you guys to meet her. And this song goes out to her," he finished and motioned for me to join them on stage. I walked out carefully to make sure I didn't fall as they started in on the song.

_It's like Technicolor in black and white  
I felt like a boxer without a fight  
A night in Vegas without the lights_

_Before you  
I could only see as deep as the skin  
Before you  
I was wishing for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof  
that love is beautiful  
You are, you are the truth  
something unusual  
you are, you are my fire  
you're burning like the sun  
You are, you are, you are  
you are the only one_

_My walls are falling and my white flag is high  
I've surrendered to the feeling inside  
I look in to your eyes and rewind_

_Before you  
I could only see as deep as the skin  
Before you  
I was wishing for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof  
that love is beautiful  
You are, you are the truth  
something unusual  
you are, you are my fire  
you're burning like the sun  
You are, you are, you are  
you are the only one_

_Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats  
(heart beats)  
Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats  
(heart beats)  
(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats  
(heart beats)  
(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats  
(heart beats)_

_You are, you are the proof  
that love is beautiful  
You are, you are the truth  
something unusual  
you are, you are my fire  
you're burning like the sun  
You are, you are, you are  
you are the only one_

_You are, you are the proof  
that love is beautiful  
You are, you are the truth  
something unusual  
you are, you are my fire  
you're burning like the sun  
You are, you are, you are  
you are the only one_

As he finished the song I couldn't hold in my sadness, anger and my unexplainable embarrassment. I ran off the stage quickly before either of them could say anything. As I walked passed Scarlett she looked angry with me and I knew it was time to do what was right for me.

I was packing my bag when I heard a knock on the door about 25 minutes later. "Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's Colby. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I pulled the door open to let her in, I saw that she had Scarlett and the guys with her. "I thought it was just you."

"Yeah well we need to have a group meeting," Colby told me.

"What's the point? It's obvious that no one wants me here."

"Now you know that's not true," Ryan said.

"I don't particularly want to see her," Scarlett muttered under her breath.

"Shut up! All of you and quit the fighting! You two are best friends! And we always have been," Colby yelled.

"I'm going home. I'm sorry to do this but I really need to figure something out. And being around you guys and being in LA really isn't helping me. I'm going home to reevaluate what I want and spend some time with my mom. I'll see you guys when I get back to LA. But right now I need to go home."

"Bevan, please don't go," Colby said.

"I'm sorry, I have to."

"Let me at least go with you to the train station," Colby pleaded with me.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed my bags and headed out the door.

**Colby's POV**

We pulled up outside the train station and Bevan got out of the cab and pulled her bag out and headed for the platform.

Once we were stopped in front of the train I leaned over and gave her a hug saying, "Please don't go. I really want you to stay. We can work through this in LA don't go."

"I have to. Just know it's not because of you. You are truly my best friend," Bevan told me.

"What about me?" Scarlett asked from behind her.

"Scar, you know I love you as well, you two are like my sisters. I just need a break. You won't get rid of me that easily. I just need a break."

"Okay. We'll see you back in LA," Scarlett said.

"You really can't come back and help Jamie and I move into our house?" I asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I need time out of the city. Not to mention after all of this I will be hounded by the paparazzi."

I watched as she walked to the entrance of the train.

Right as she was reaching the door Ryan and Nash came running up. Ryan yelling "Bevan! Wait. I love you!" she didn't answer, she just stepped on the train and headed for her seat. "She didn't say anything," Ryan said sounding defeated.

"I'm sure she just didn't hear you," I told him, giving him a small side hug and rubbing his back.

"Yeah I guess," He replied.

Just as the train was pulling out of the station Nash took off running after the train.

**Bevan's POV**

I looked out the window to see Nash running after the train and I start to cry because I know that I am the one tearing apart their friendship.

**A/N: Please, Please Review! I hope you liked the chapter. We do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. Those are owned by HCR and Meatloaf. You can find the outfits for this story at: beautifulfreaks . polyvore **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is chapter 8 I hope that you like it. We really need you guys to review to tell us what you want to happen. These are the outfits for this chapter: www . Polyvore chapter / collection?id=1833843**

**Chapter 8**

**Colby's POV**

"This box is _heavy_," Nash whined, carrying a box in one hand, beer in the other.

"Um, that's filled with pillows," Scarlett told him, reading the top of the box.

"Yeah, well, heavy pillows," Nash countered, setting the box down on the kitchen island.

"You two bicker like siblings," Jamie stated, peeking into the empty refrigerator.

"Maybe one day they will be. Make it happen Chord," I told him, getting a mortified look from Scarlett while winking at Chord.

"It's only been like seven months," Chord said, looking from me to Scarlett. "But I mean…"

Scarlett tried, and failed miserably, to not blush. Letting out a nervous giggle, she looked over her shoulder. "Wait, Cameron, what's that about Godzilla?" she asked, turning around to leave. As she was about to walk out of the kitchen, Cameron walked in, box in hands.

"What is up with you guys and asking me about Godzilla? I _don't_ know!" he yelled, setting down his box.

"I'm going to go grab more boxes," Scarlett told us lamely, rushing out.

That left Cameron, Nash, Jamie, Chord, and I in the kitchen. Ryan was nowhere to be found and Ian was still moving boxes into the living room. "Way to make things awkward again, Colby," Chord said to me as he leaned against the counter.

"That's what she's here for," Jamie said, coming and putting an arm around my shoulders.

Ian walked in, triumphant smile on his face. "Guys," he told us, looking around, "we're done."

Ryan walked in a few seconds later, holding Peach in his arms. "I found your dog," Ryan told us sheepishly, setting the husky down on the ground. Wiping hair off of his shirt, he looked around with a grin that looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Chord asked, looking down the hallway, trying to see Scarlett. "Scarlett?" he yelled out cautiously.

"Awkwardness over?" she asked skeptically, walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes," I said harshly, sending a glare Nash's way, causing him to shut his mouth before sound was even able to come out.

"So, Colby, I got you a present…" Ryan mumbled under his breath. Going into the living room, he came back, hands behind his back. Pulling a cat out from behind his back, the sheepish grin returned. "Ta-da?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ryan….I'm allergic to cats!" I told him, throwing my hands in the air.

"Right," he told me, keeping the grin on his face. "Guess I'll have to keep it," he told us, petting the cat lovingly.

Just about everyone rolled their eyes at that, a few people laughing. "So, I was thinking, that since you're moved in for the most part….movie night?" Ian suggested cautiously.

"Where are our movies?" Jamie asked me. Looking at him with wide eyes, I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing.

"I have movies in my car," I told them slowly, realizing a few moments later the only three movies I had there. "But all I have is _The Proposal, The Wedding Singer, _and _27 Dresses_…"

"Lifelong goal?" Scarlett asked, looking around. "Have Adam Sandler sing at my wedding," she told us, glancing at Chord, blushing madly and looking away.

"I'm thinking _The Proposal_," Ian suggested, not making eye contact.

"Can't go wrong with Betty White," Nash spoke up, surprising everyone with that.

"If Nash is cool with watching a romantic comedy, don't question it, just go with it," Cameron told us. We all nodded, quickly getting up. Nash grabbed case of beers stored in the fridge, Jamie grabbed the coke, knowing I'd want a soda, Ian putting some bags of popcorn in the microwave while I ran out to my car to get the movie.

"Guess who I found outside?" I told the group as I walked in with Maggie Eckford, Ian's adorable girlfriend. Ian looked up from the TV, smiling at her before going back to struggling to hook up the TV and DVD with Ryan and Jamie. Nash was sitting on the couch next to his brother, laughing at his band mates feeble attempts to hook up a TV.

"This is pathetic," Cameron said, pushing himself up from the floor and walking over to the TV in a few fluid motions. In a matter of minutes, Cameron had the TV and DVD player set up perfectly.

"I think I love you right now," Ryan told his friends, slapping him on the back. Cameron and I shared in an eye roll as we all settled around the room. Nash, Ryan and Cameron had the couch, Chord and Scarlett sharing the love seat. Ian, Maggie, Jamie and I took the floor; Ian and Maggie leaning against one end of the couch, Jamie and I occupying the other.

"They say that love is the answer to life," Nash spoke up as the movie started, "but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions." Scarlett leaned across her boyfriend to slap Nash on the arm, while I looked at Nash, mouth opened and eyebrows raised.

"You realize what that comment means, right?" I asked him as he looked over, the realization coming over his face. "Douche bag jar," I said, smile on my face as he walked into the kitchen to put money in the jar.

"Night guys," I told the group, three hours later, finally getting them out of the house. Closing the door, the sound echoed around the empty house. Turning around I saw Jamie coming over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"Can you believe this is ours?" Jamie asked me, looking around the empty house.

"No," I confessed to him, still trying to take this all in. Jamie and I had known each other for little under a year, and now we shared a house. But I mean, when it's right, its right, you know? Sighing a content sigh, I went on my toes to kiss Jamie, excited about all that was to come.

"We get to unpack tomorrow," he told me as we started to make our way upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the door, I sighed again, this time annoyed. "We'll just fix it tomorrow," Jamie told me, taking the mattress from where it was propped against the wall to rest it on the floor. Opening a box, I reached inside to grab pillows and blankets.

"Night," he told me as I turned off the lights.

**Jamie's POV**

I waited nervously as the phone rang, waiting for her to pick up.

"Jamie?" Bevan asked, sounding like she was crying.

"Yeah, I need-" I started before she cut me off.

"Can I call you back?" she asked, sounding distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyes wide, though I knew she couldn't see.

"Um I'm in the hospital, I call you back later," she said abruptly, hanging up.

"What?" I said slowly, staring at my phone with a confused look as Colby walked in.

"Do I even want to know?" Colby asked.

"No, probably not," I told her. She just shrugged her shoulders, turned around, and walked out of the room. I looked back at my phone and called Scarlett.

"Jamie?" Scarlett asked when she answered the phone, same confusion in her voice.

"Hey Scarlett, I need your help with something," I stated.

"Um. Okay. What do you need?" she asked, confused.

"I want to get something for Colby; I also want your help picking it out."

"That's adorable Jamie! Of course I'll help you!" she stated with excitement in her voice.

"Okay, I'll text you when I figure out what day."

"Okay, see you later." she said hanging up the phone. I set my phone down and then it started buzzing. 'Bevan' popped up on the screen.

"Hey, um why were you in the hospital?" I asked as soon as I answered.

"Um well, I was sitting on the floor looking at old records and when I stood up I kinda ripped my toenail off."

"Um, ow? And how do you 'kinda' rip your toenail off?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so what did you need?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah, when are you gonna come back home?" I asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, school doesn't start back up for like a week." Bevan still sounded confused and it coated her words.

"I need your help with something, I want to get something special for Colby and I want you and Scarlett to help pick it out," I admitted.

"That's so sweet! Of course I'll help you!" Bevan stated excitedly, "I guess I can be home in a couple of days."

"Thank you so much!" I said total happiness in my voice.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few of days. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise." Bevan said

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon, bye," I said hanging up the phone.

**Scarlett POV**

"Hey Jamie," I said as I approached him.

"Hey," he told me, giving me a quick hug and Bevan walked over to us. No, wait, not walked, limped.

"Hey!" I said, hugging her, surprised at seeing her here. "Wait…what the hell happened?" I asked, motioning to her foot, where her big toe was currently wrapped in gauze.

"She was in the hospital," Jamie said, playing it off like it was nothing. "Now who's ready to go?"

"Hospital? And you didn't think to tell, oh, I don't know, your best friend?" I asked, hurt by the fact she had told Colby and Jamie, but not me.

"I only told Jamie because he called me while I was in the hospital," she confessed, looking down.

"Oh," I replied, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No big deal," she told me, giving me a small smile. "So, what's up Jamie?"

"Well," he told us, turning around to face the store. Bevan and I followed in his lead, and turning around I gasped.

"Oh my god, Jamie! No, you're kidding," I gasped, looking at the storefront with an open mouth. "I thought all of those jokes the other night were just that-jokes! Oh, my god!" I squealed, not being able to believe any of this.

Bevan just looked between the two of us, eyebrow raised, not getting what was going on. As Jamie and I walked in the store and headed to a counter, Bevan finally caught on.

"Oh, my god!" she squealed. Jamie just gave a small smile, looking at the treasures hidden underneath the glass.

We spent the next hour and a half looking at everything Jamie suggested, turning down a majority of it, knowing that Colby wouldn't like it.

"What about this?" Jamie asked, sounding hopeful and exhausted. My eyes got wide as I looked at the thing in his hands. Bevan gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"It's perfect," I told him, causing a grin to spread over his face.

"Colby will love it," Bevan said to Jamie as he looked at the guy who worked here.

"I'll take this," he told him.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please, Please, Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: We don't own any music used in this chapter. Please review. We hope you are excited for the upcoming chapters, cause we are!**

**Jamie's POV**

"So, what do you think?" I asked the group, looking around to see Chord, Nash, and Ian's shocked faces. Bevan and Scarlett were sitting there, giant smiles on their faces as they surveyed the room as well.

"How are you two not freaking out?" Chord asked, looking over at his girlfriend and Bevan.

"We already knew," she told him.

"I'll help," Nash told me, the first of the guys to really respond. Chord nodded his head as well, smiling from ear to ear.

Ian looked at me, shaking his head, smiling as well. "What can I say? It's cheesy as hell, but it works for you two. Of course I'll help," he told me, getting up and hugging me.

"So, Chord, drums?" I asked as he nodded his head. Looking over from him to Scarlett and Bevan, I just rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you two can think of something," I said as they looked at each other, a plan already forming in the minds. Just then, I heard the door open, alerting me that Colby was home.

"Hey love, I'm-" she said, stopping as she noticed the crowd of people in our living room. "What up with the people?"

"Why wasn't I invited to this?" Ryan asked, looking around at group, looking slightly upset.

"We were just talking about possibly having dinner," I covered quickly, not wanting to tip off Colby in any way and not wanting Ryan to know. He'd make it impossible to pull it off, not mention be a pain in my butt.

"Oh," Colby said, sounding slightly off as she sat next to me, kissing me on the cheek. "Alright, so what are we having?"

That caused all of us to look at one another with wide-eyes, not really having an answer. "Pizza," Scarlett said without thinking.

Colby let out a laugh, raising her eyebrows as she said "Ok, what's with the confusion?"

"I just like being confused," she told her best friend, sounding extremely confused, getting up and walking away. Colby followed Scarlett with her eyes as she pointed at her retreating figure, opening and closing her mouth a few times before biting down lightly on her finger, apparently speechless as Chord was laughing from the couch.

**Scarlett POV**

I was sitting at my desk writing an essay for English class in my dorm at UCLA, since I transferred here a couple of months ago. I heard my phone buzz, I got up to get my phone from my bed. I smiled when I saw a text from Chord.

"_**Hey babe ;) you up for coming to work with me tomorrow?"**_

"_Seriously?"_ I replied impatiently waiting for a response.

Then my phone started playing Chord's cover of Red Solo Cup from Glee and his picture popped up. I quickly hit answer.

"Please tell me you're not joking!" I said

"Well hello to you too. No, of course I'm not joking, I talked to Ryan Murphy and everything. So do you want to come?" he asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" I replied.

"Just answer the question Scarlett!" he pleaded.

"I would love to accompany you to work!" I responded.

He laughed. "Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning then."

"See you tomorrow," I said hanging up the phone.

When morning finally came I was literally jumping with excitement. I had to remind myself to stop fangirling. I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw the cutest boy in the world leaning on the doorframe.

"Good morning," he said with a shy smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, and then I reached up to kiss him.

"Good morning," I replied.

"You ready for today?" he asked still smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied smiling back. "But remember we can't be late for the concert tonight."

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be awesome."

Chord grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together as we walked up to where they film glee on the Paramount Lot. When we got inside I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I saw so many people I recognized, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and oh my god, Zach Woodlee!

"Pretty cool, huh?" Chord said looking around.

"Uh huh," I responded. Chord laughed at the amazed look on my face. When I saw how amused he was I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Oh no," Chord said looking across the room.

When I turned around to look all I saw was a Mohawk before I was tackled in a bear hug.

"What the… Mark Salling?"I asked bewildered by the surprise hug attack.

"Scarlett! How great to finally meet you!" Mark said complete excitement in his voice.

"Wait, you know who I am?" I asked confusion in my voice.

"Do you really think that he doesn't talk about you all the time? And I do mean all the time." Mark said looking at Chord, who looked embarrassed. Mark just looked like he was having fun.

"Hey Scar, let's go talk to-,"Chord tried before Mark cut him off.

"So Scarlett, when are we gonna go play disc golf?" Mark said throwing his arm around my shoulder and walking away from Chord.

"Disc golf? I dunno, but I'd love to beat you at disc golf some time," I said giving him a sly smile.

"Beat me? You think you can beat me?" Mark asked faking hurt.

"Oh I know I can beat you," I replied.

"I like this one Chord!" Mark yelled across the room, I laughed. "Alright, you can head on back to your boyfriend before his head explodes." Mark said as I walked back towards Chord.

"He's funny," I said to Chord when I reached him.

"Yeah, hilarious," Chord replied sarcastically as I saw Dianna Agron walking up to us.

"Oh hey Dianna, this is-" Chord started only to be interrupted by Dianna.

"Scarlett! I was wondering when we were finally going to meet you." Dianna said with a sweet smile.

"Oh wow, uh, yeah, it's, uh, great to finally meet you too," I stuttered.

She smiled. "What do you think of the place?" she asked glancing around.

"It's amazing, I can't believe I'm actually here." I said smiling and looking up at Chord, then I saw Kevin McHale and Harry Shrum Jr. walk by. Kevin stopped and looked back and forth between Chord and I, and then a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Scarlett!" Kevin said looking at me. I laughed.

"Kevin!" I replied.

"Hey, Scarlett," Harry said with a smile.

"Hi, Harry" I stated, not really sure what to think.

"What's wrong?" Dianna asked probably noticing the expression on my face.

"This is just surreal. I've been a huge fan of the show since freshman year of high school, and now I'm here meeting all of you," I confessed.

"Been a fan since high school, huh?" Kevin asked. I nodded. Then he whispered something to Harry.

"Excuse us," Harry said walking across the room with Kevin to talk to someone, and then they came back with Ryan Murphy in tow.

"Ryan, this is Scarlett, Chord's girlfriend. Scarlett, I believe you know who this is," Kevin said introducing us.

"Ah, so this is Scarlett. It's nice to meet you, how are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of emotions at the moment. How are you Ryan?" I asked.

He laughed "I'm wonderful." He said with a smile.

Kevin started. "So, I had an idea. Scarlett was just telling us what a big fan of the show she is, and I was wondering if we could use her as an extra or something…?" Kevin asked. I froze not believing what I was hearing.

"That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Ryan mused. "Can someone get this girl a cheerio's uniform?" he yelled. I was still frozen.

"Scarlett Breath!" Chord said with a huge grin on his face, as everyone sort of drifted away, probably giving me and Chord some privacy.

"Wait, I get to be a Cheerio? On Glee? Me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it looks like it. How do you feel?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I feel, I don't know what to feel. This is by far the best day of my life. Well so far." I admitted, "And I owe it all to you. Ugh, did I really just say that? That was really cheesy. We're not the cheesy couple, that's Colby and Jamie. We're the awkward couple!" Chord laughed and held my hand lacing our fingers together again.

"We _are_ the awkward couple," he agreed, making me laugh.

"So what do you think of being a Cheerio?" Ryan asked when he returned.

"It's amazing! Thank you so much Ryan!" I exclaimed trying to contain my excitement.

"Alright well Lou, the costume designer, is going to take you to get you fitted for a costume," Ryan explained.

"Oh, ok," I said following Lou.

It felt weird to have a cheer uniform on, but I'm not gonna lie, I totally love it.

"What do you think?" I asked Chord when I got back. He had a blank expression on his face as he looked me over. Then a grin spread across his face.

"You look beautiful," Chord answered. I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a genius!" Ryan stated looking at me." Scarlett, how would you feel about having some lines?" he asked, shocking me yet again.

"Are you serious? That would be so awesome!" I replied.

"Okay, so you're a Cheerio, and you're a total bitch," Ryan said as a sly smile spread across my face. "But you like Sam, and you're trying to break him and his girlfriend up," Ryan finished as I looked at Chord and winked, he started cracking up again.

"That sounds perfect! Do I have a name?" I asked. Ryan thought for a minute before answering.

"Your name is…. Shawna," Ryan answered nodding his head. "Okay, I need to go talk to the writers and get this figured out, we'll probably have you film in a few days." Ryan explained turning to leave.

"This is so cool!" I said turning to Chord who had a weird look on his face. "What is it?" I asked looking around. He looked like he was struggling to find words.

"I love you," Chord said sincerely looking slightly nervous. I froze; we had never told each other that before, and then a huge grin spread across my face.

"I love you too," I said truthfully. I _am_ completely head-over-heels in love with this boy.

He smiled before grabbing me and kissing me. I could hear multiple cat-calls from the others in the room, especially from Mark.

"I'm ignoring it," I told Chord as I heard my phone buzz in my pocket.

"You can't do that, it may be important," he told me, breaking the kiss to get my phone. "Hey Bevan," Chord said into my phone.

Bevan said something into the phone causing Chord to open his eyes wide. "We're leaving now, I promise," Chord told her, hanging up immediately. "Concert, Jamie, now." With those words, he grabbed my hand and we rushed out of there, after a quick wardrobe change, of course.

***  
As we rushed into the concert hall, Bevan was standing there looking angry.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Bevan screamed at me.

Chord rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Jamie and see how he's doing," he explained giving me a quick kiss and running off.

"I was on the Glee set with Chord," I explained.

"You did what? What the hell? Not fair! What happened?" Bevan yelled.

"Well… um… I kinda.. Colby what's wrong?" I said as I noticed Colby walking towards us crying.

**Colby POV**

It was hard to form coherent words while I was crying my eyes out, but I finally managed to say "Jamie and I are breaking up!"

"WHAT?" they both screamed, looking at each other alarmed, as if they knew something I didn't.

"He won't talk to me," I complained to them through sobs. "He's ignoring me and being even more awkward then normal! I don't know what to do," I sobbed as Scarlett pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Scarlett told me, trying to calm me. "He's not breaking up with you."

"Oh my god!" I screamed, sudden thought coming to mind. "He's cheating on me, isn't he?" At that moment, Ian and Nash walked in, hearing my cry.

Ian looked at Bevan and Scarlett with wide eyes, looking more concerned then he should have. "Don't worry Colby, Jamie isn't cheating on you. He loves you," he told me, stealing me from Scarlett and hugging me close.

"Don't lie to her Ian, he's cheating on you," Nash told me bluntly, causing me to look at him startled as Bevan and Scarlett both slapped him.

I broke into a new wave of sobs at Nash's words. "Way to go, asshole," Scarlett told her boyfriends brother. "He's not cheating, don't worry. This one," she said, nodding to Nash, "is being an asshole."

"Look who I found!" Chord announced as he walked back in, Jamie in tow, unaware of the drama that surrounded the room. As he noticed me, sobbing in Ian's arm, the smile fell from his face.

"Colby are you alright?" Jamie asked, coming over and pushing Ian out of the way.

"This _idiot_," Scarlett said, malice in her voice, pointing at Nash, "told Colby you're cheating on her."

"What?" Jamie screamed, turning and hitting Nash. "It isn't true," he told me in a softer tone, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

I was about to respond as Cameron rushed back there. "Colby! What the hell are you doing? Your band is on stage and you're not!"

"Son of a bitch, not again!" I screamed, swallowing my tears and putting a smile on my face, no longer worried. "Where are my shoes? Fuck it, I'm going out shoeless again."

**Scarlett's POV**

"So what the hell happened on the Glee set? Spill!" Bevan said to me as we were walking out to her car to get something.

"We'll I met Mark, Dianna, Kevin, Harry, and Ryan. Then Kevin and Harry had an idea and they asked Ryan if I can be an extra sometime, and I'm gonna actually have lines. I'm a Cheerio and I'm trying to break up Sam and his girlfriend. " I explained.

"You hashtag!" Bevan yelled.

"And Then Chord told me he loves me, and I told him I love him too," I explained unable to keep the smile off my face.

"OH MY GOD!" Bevan exclaimed. As some people waking by turned to stare at us. "What the fuck are you looking at? Go away!" Bevan said to them. They left quickly. "I'm so happy for you," she said turning back to me.

I laughed. "Thanks. Can you believe that this is actually our life?"

"No, not at all. This is just amazing. We have to go, it's almost time," Bevan said looking at her watch.

**Colby POV**

"What is he doing?" I asked Scarlet and Bevan as Jamie got up from his drum set. All I got was a reply of giggles, causing me to cast a very nervous glance to the stage.

"What-What are you doing?" Ryan asked as Jamie took the microphone, looking at Nash and Ian who started to play a song I thought I recognized, but one that was definitely not Hot Chelle Rae's

"Excuse me, ladies," Chord said, squeezing in-between Bevan, Scarlett, and I to take Jamie's forgotten spot at the drums. As I looked onstage, a confused and possibly horrified look on my face, Bevan and Scarlett let out a slight laugh as they left for to go god knows where.

"So, not many of you know this, but I'm a pretty lousy singer. Chord was nice enough to offer to teach me, as he knew this song, but this is still just my best shot," Jamie said as he took a deep breath, look at me as he started to sing Marry You by Bruno Mars.

"_It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you _

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you" _ at this point, Jamie gave me a shy smile, looking awkward and out of place while not standing behind his drum set. Looking at the confused crowd, I saw Bevan and Scarlett pushing their way to the front. _What were they doing there?_ I thought. A few seconds later, I guess Ryan took pity on Jamie, because as Jamie was singing the next verse, Ryan was backstage, grabbing my hand and pulling me on stage to stand near Jamie.

_"Well, I know this little chapel _

_On the boulevard we can go _

_No one will know Oh, come on girl _

_Who cares if we're trashed _

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow _

_Shots of patron And it's on, girl _

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready '_

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you _

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you _

_I'll go get a ring _

_Let the choir bells sing like _

_Ooh, so what ya wanna do? _

_Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you Wanna break up, that's cool _

_No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl _

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready '_

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you _

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you. _

_Just say I do Tell me right now, baby _

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh _

_It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do _

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you _

_Is it the look in your eyes _

_Or is it this dancing juice _

_Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_." As Jamie sang the last part, he came up to me, his face inches from mine, as he reached down to lace our fingers together

After he was finished, he gave me a troublemaker's grin, his smile spreading from ear to ear. "I think what I just sung says it all. Maybe not honestly, but who cares baby, i think i wanna marry you," he told me, laughing at his own joke as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket for the ring. I'm pretty sure I gasped as he continued to speak. "I know I've always said I wouldn't be the first to get married, but I love you and couldn't think of a better way to spend forever," he told me, giving me a grin that said he knew how cheesy he sounded. Looking away for a second, I saw Bevan and Scarlett had finally made their way to the front and were holding signs that said "SAY YES!"

"Of course," I told Jamie as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you," he told me, handing off the microphone to Ryan as he said that, engulfing me in a hug, kissing me and swinging me in a circle. After a few turns, Jamie put me down, breaking the kiss, but grinning like a mad man.

"I love you too, but you have a show to finish," I told him, kissing him on the cheek before heading backstage again.

"Hey there, Mrs. Follesé," Chord said as he rejoined me backstage, giving me my first congrats.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, Please, Please review! The outfits are here: www . polyvore cgi / collection?id=1853018**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope that you will like this chapter! We think that it is a good one. It is more of a filler chapter, but it will be a good one! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Colby POV**

"So, guys, I was thinking, I'm kinda hungry," I announced slowly to the group.

"Let me guess," Chord said, putting an arm around Scarlett who had recently joined us backstage with Bevan. "In-N-Out?"

"Well, since you suggested it," I said with a smile as Ryan, Ian, Nash, and Jamie joined us backstage.

"You know it's like 11 PM, right?" Nash asked with a confused look.

"You know it's open until 1 AM, right?" I countered with an eyebrow raise.

The boys just sighed, rolling their eyes and smiling. "Engagement party at In-N-Out? Sounds exactly like something Colby would do," Ryan said as we left the venue, Cameron trailing behind after putting the guitars back in their case.

"This place is empty," Chord said as we sat down at In-N-Out, taking up the back section so we could all fit.

"It's almost midnight," Nash pointed out to his brother who simply rolled his eyes.

The nine of us, Nash, Chord, Ian, Ryan, Jamie, Cameron, Scarlett, Bevan and I, messed around while we waited for the food to be ready.

**Bevan's POV**

I'm sitting with Scarlett talking about how cute the proposal was when Ryan and Nash walked up to us, Ryan saying "So, have you screamed at anyone lately?"

"No?" I asked confused.

"You mean you and Scarlett didn't yell at two of my fans in the parking lot earlier?" Nash asked.

"Oh, that. We were getting our signs when Scar told me that Chord and her had said I love you for the first time today. I screamed and then some people were staring at us, so I yelled at them to go away," I explained.

"Wait, Cameron, what's that about having a T-Rex hidden in your closet?" Scarlett yelled, running after Cameron in an attempt to escape.

"You know what? I'm done with this," Cameron said walking out of the In-N-Out, leaving an awkward Scarlett standing there unsure of what to do with herself.

**one month later.**

**Colby POV**  
"Ready for this?" I asked my friends, two weeks later, hand on the door of the bridal boutique. Looking at them, I realized it was a strange assortment of people. I had Scarlett and Bevan, but that was obvious, as well as Ryan and Ian. Ryan, because I wanted the best man, and Ian because he and I had become really good friends, and he'd been just slightly offended when I hadn't asked him right away.

"Most definitely," Scarlett and Bevan told me with a smile. Ryan and Ian just nodded, already looking bored. _Boys_.

Rolling my eyes, I walked in, smile spreading over my face. "Hi, I'm Colby Rae," I said as I walked up to the counter.

"Hello Colby," the person behind the desk said, "We'll be with you right away."

Walking back to my friends, I was able to sit for all of two seconds before a woman dressed in black came over to us. "Hi Colby, I'm Melanie, I'll be helping you pick out a dress today, who all do you have with you?" she asked, turning to address the group.

"These two are my best friends and two of my three bridesmaids, Bevan and Scarlett," I told her, pointing out the two. "This is Ryan, he's the best man and soon to-be brother-in-law, and this is Ian, close friend and groomsmen."

"Fun, fun, right this way," she told me as she led us through the store. "So, Colby, I'm going to take you away for just a second so we can decide on some dresses to pull for you, you four can just stay here," Melanie told the group in a sugary voice, stopping next to a couch in the middle of the showroom. Scarlett, Bevan, Ian and Ryan all sat down while Melanie quickly led me away.

**Bevan's POV**

As I was digging through my purse to find my iPhone I couldn't seem to find it. Then I remember that I left it in the bathroom at the restaurant we went to lunch at. "Hey Ryan, I left my phone at the restaurant. Will you come back and get it with me?"

"Yeah, sure lets hurry before bridezilla comes out." I laughed as we walked out of the dress shop.

**Colby's POV**

"This is gorgeous," I told Melanie, staring at myself in the mirror. Despite the fact that this was the first dress, I knew it was the one. The fit, the style, everything. There wasn't a single thing about the dress that I didn't like.

"Ready to show your friends?" she asked me with a smile, hand on the door handle.

"Most definitely," I told her, trying to think of how the group would react.

"Let's go," she told me as she led me to the show floor.

Walking out into the floor room, the first thing I noticed was Ryan and Bevan were missing, a fact that quickly burst my happy bubble. "Where the hell are Bevan and Ryan?" I demanded from Scarlett and Ian.

Both of them looked at me, no response, as I noticed Scarlett was holding a dress, extremely similar to the one I was wearing. "What are you holding?"

"A dress…" she told me quietly. "I didn't think I'd like the one you tried on, but….by the way, you're mad that you can't find Bevan and Ryan," she said, trying to shift the focus off of herself.

"Oh, yeah," I said features shifting to be angry, "Where the fuck are they?" At that exact moment Bevan and Ryan walked in laughing about something the other had said.

Ryan was the first to notice me, hand on my hip and glare on my face, and he quickly dawned on a face full of worry.

"Ryan, what-" Bevan begin to ask, looking at him before following his gaze. "Colby, I can explain…I lost my phone, Ryan and I went back to get it, I didn't think you would be that quick," she explained quickly. Then she looked down, taking in what I was wearing. "Oh my god, it's gorgeous."

Her words, along with Ryan, Ian, and Scarlett's nodding heads, the anger melted off my face, being replaced by a huge grin. I let out a nervous giggle, "I feel like a princess. I never thought I'd say that," I told them, grabbing part of the dress and twirling. "By the way, I'm pretty sure the 'I lost my iPhone' thing is code word for 'we were screwing in the bathroom.'"

"Good to know she's still herself," Ian mumbled from the couch. "I was getting worried we'd lost Colby when she said she felt like a princess. You look lovely by the way," he said, coming up and kissing the top of my head.

"Shut up," I told him, giddy smile still on my face as I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't even want to try on another dress, guys; I think this is it," I told them, talking to them through the mirror, unable to really take my gaze off of myself.

"I wouldn't try on anything else," Ryan told me, coming to stand behind me and put a brotherly arm over my shoulder. "My brother will be speechless when he sees you."

"It's only May," I complained, taking one final look at the dress before turning to face my friends. "I have to wait five months," I told them with a half smile.

"Let's get your wedding accessories, bridezilla," Bevan said with a small smile, heading over to the veils. I looked at her, opened mouth, glancing between her retreating back and my friends still standing around me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The costumes will be here: www . polyvore chapter_10 / collection?id=1918611 (Remove the Spaces)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. The outfits are at: www . polyvore chapter_11 / collection?id=1979088**

**Chapter 11 **

**Scarlett POV**

"I'm really nervous, I can't do this," I repeated for the thousandth time, nervously pacing in Chord's trailer at paramount.

"Yes you can. I know you can do it, you'll do great," Chord replied giving me a reassuring smile.

"No, I can't. I'm not an actress. I have no idea what I'm doing," I stated, and stopped pacing.

"Hey, calm down," He said reaching for my hand, and staring into my eyes. "You can do this, I believe in you, and I'll help you through it," He said. Then he kissed my forehead and picked up the script I had previously thrown at the ground, and handed it to me.

"Alright, thank god I don't have to sing" I replied, and we started running lines again.

"You ready for this?" Cory Monteith asked me, appearing out of nowhere.

"No. Not at all," I replied honestly, with a nervous laugh.

"Ah, you'll do fine. Don't worry about the millions of people that are going to watch this," he joked, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Then I saw someone I recognized walking by.

"Oh my god," I mumbled under my breath. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hey. You're Scarlett, right?" Blake Jenner asked, flashing a smile.

"Um, yeah, hey Blake," I replied shaking my head.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just this is insane. It feels like it was just yesterday that my best friends and I were anxiously watching season finale of The Glee Project 2, praying that you were going to win, and then screaming when you did. And now I'm here, talking to you, and I'm freaking about to be on Glee! It's extremely nerve-wracking, and It's a little hard to believe that this is all actually happening to me," I explained. "By the way, that poem was beautiful. Seriously, it made me cry."

He laughed. "Well thanks, and it's okay to be nervous. I freaked out my first day on set. Having a little bit of nerves is a good thing," he smiled.

"Thanks Blake, I feel better about it now," I said with a small smile.

"No problem," he replied as someone called his name. "Duty calls. See you later. Break a leg."

He walked off as someone came up behind me and threw their arm around my shoulders.

"Oh hey Mark," I greeted.

"Hey, so when are we gonna go bird watching?" he asked.

"Bird watching? I didn't know we had plans to go bird watching," I stated.

"Well yeah, you are dating my best friend and I feel like I barely know you. We need to bond," he explained, grinning.

"One question, am I allowed to shoot the birds?" I asked acting serious. He looked dumbfounded.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Kidding!" I joked, well kinda joking.

"No she isn't, she'd probably shoot them if you let her," Chord explained, walking toward us, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, so no bird watching. Disc golf anyone?" he asked, a look of confusion still plastered on his face.

"Deal," I agreed. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Mark questioned.

"My friend Bevan is like your biggest fan, can we take a picture so I can send it to her? She'd be so pissed, It would be so funny."

"Oh yeah, sure," he said. I grabbed my phone and handed it to Chord so he could take the photo.

I grinned and Mark kissed my cheek in the picture, I quickly sent it to Bevan, a minute later my phone started buzzing.

"This is gonna be good," I stated, answering and putting it on speaker.

"Hey Bevan! What's up?" I answered faking innocence, a devious smile on my face.

"What's up? You know what's up you bitch! You're such a hashtag!" she yelled.

"What do you mean by hashtag?!" Chord yelled.

I ignored him. "I thought you said she was your friend…?" Mark questioned.

"Oh she is, best friend-"

Bevan cut me off "Was that…?"

"Yes, Bevan. That was the one and only Mr. Mark Salling himself," I explained.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked.

"Hey Bevan, what's up?" Mark asked, turning up the charm.

"Watch out buddy, she's already got two guys chasing after her, including my brother, so she probably doesn't need a third," Chord explained.

"Oh, I don't mind!" Bevan exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Bevan!" I yelled. "Don't even think about it!"

"Hey Scarlett, can I talk to you over here?" Ryan Murphy asked.

"Oh god. Gotta go Bevan, I'll call you later!"

"Break a leg. By the way, that Cheerio's uniform looks awesome on you!" she said as I hung up the phone, and walked over to Ryan.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, sounding unconfident.

"Okay, well you're up!" he informed me.

"Oh okay. Yeah," I replied, unable to say anything else.

'Okay, I'm fine. Yeah. All I have to do is walk down the hall, flirt with Sam and be rude to Marley. I'm fine, I can do this.' I thought as the director yelled "Action!"

"And cut!" the director yelled.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and saw Chord walking toward me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"So?" I questioned, not really wanting to hear an answer.

"Well, it was… awesome! You're good! Seriously," He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Really? It wasn't absolute crap that's going to make Ryan Murphy want to slap me?" I asked, partly joking.

"I don't think so," he answered with a smile.

"Awesome," I replied, reaching up to kiss him.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around, blushing.

"Oh hey Ryan," I said quickly.

"Hey, so we'll have to have you on the show again soon," he said, surprising me.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, unsure what to think.

"Yes," he said, and he turned to leave, but then he turned back and looked at me. "Oh and I'm not going to slap you," he said with a smile before leaving.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but this one is long. I hope you like it! Costumes at: www . polyvore cgi / collection?id=1980333**

**Chapter 12**

**Scarlett's POV**

Another Thursday night, another movie night at Jamie and Colby's. Tonight's choice movie was The Hunger Games.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," Colby, Bevan and I said in sync while I put the movie in, making the guys laugh.

"So Jamie and I have to go back home to Cameron Park," Colby stated.

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, I have to tell my parents that were getting married. They probably want to meet Jamie, too," Colby explained, taking on the last part as if it was an afterthought. Knowing her, it probably was.

"Why don't we all go?" Bevan suggested. "The guys don't have any shows and Chord is off work."

"I'm down with it," Nash stated.

"That sounds awesome," Ryan agreed.

"That's a great idea Bevan," I said. "And you can meet me parents," I said nudging Chord. He suddenly looked frightened. "Why don't we go camping afterwards? We can go to Dillon's Beach," I suggested.

"Awesome, when do we leave?" Chord asked.

"Tomorrow," Colby said.

"Road trip!" Ian yelled.

**Bevan's POV**

I was driving down the street in my old neighborhood thinking about how much my life has changed, I'm going home and I have ¾ of HCR with me. As I pulled into the driveway I parked my car, and walked towards the front door with Ryan, Nash and Ian closely behind. As I typed in the code into the lock and walked inside I called out, "Mom? Are you here? I have Hot Chelle Rae with me, minus Jamie."

"Bevan, you are lying." My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm not. Can they stay with us? It's just for a couple days."

"Sure. Nash and Ryan can stay in the guest room and Ian can stay in the guest house."

"I have to stay in the same bed as Nash?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, thanks mom."

"Sure. So boys, is it weird that you actually met these girls when they were in high school?" Mom asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"We what?" Ian said.

"Yeah, I took them to your concert and they got backstage and took a picture with you. The picture is on Bevan's wall in her room. She was between You and Ryan." She said pointing at Nash, "and Colby was between Ian and Nash, and Scarlett was in between Jamie and Ryan."

They all stared at me like I was crazy and then I blushed and said, "We should get going, we don't want to be late to the Parker's."

"Alright," my mom said as we started walking to the door, acting like nothing was wrong.

***  
**Colby's POV**

"Ready for this?" I asked Jamie, taking his hand as we stood on my doorstep, Scarlett and Chord driving off.

"No," he admitted with a shy smile.

"Glad I'm not the only one," I told him, kissing his cheek after ringing the doorbell.

"Colby?" my brother asked, confusion written on his face as he answered.

"Hey, is dad home?" I asked him, knowing the answer would be yes. His car was in the driveway.

"Yeah," he told me, leaving the door open and yelling up the stairs. "Dad! Colby's home! And she's got some dude with her!"

"Thanks, bud," I told him with an eye roll as my dad came down the stairs.

"Hey Dad. I'll make this short because I know you really don't care. Jamie and I are getting married on September 29th. I know what you think 'I'm too young, it won't work out, I' being stupid, blah blah blah.' I really don't care. I love him, he loves me, were getting married, and you can't do anything about it. Also I need a ride back to Scarlett's," I finished lamely. "I think Alana and Scarlett's parents are talking to the boys there, so you can have your chance to yell at Jamie."

I threw Jamie an apologetic look at the last part.

"Thanks love," he told me with a sarcastic smile. Dad started to open his mouth, and then thought better of it, grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Let's go," he sighed.

**Scarlett POV**

After I dropped Colby and Jamie off at her house it was just me and Chord in the truck.

"Are you ready?" I asked him as I turned into my neighborhood.

"No, not at all," he replied looking really tense.

"It's gonna be fine. My parents are really cool. My dad just jokes around a lot." I explained. As I turned into the driveway he looked like he was about to puke. I laughed as I put the car in park, kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

I unlocked the door and walked in yelling "Mom, Dad were home!" Chord was still standing in the door way. "For the love of god. Chord! Get in here!"

I walked into the living room where my mom and dad were sitting on the couch. My dad was cleaning a gun. "Hey mom, really dad?" I said pointing toward his gun.

"What? I'm cleaning your gun for you," he replied innocently.

"Dad, it's not duck season yet." I said.

"I'm getting ready early this year, and you missed archery season since you moved to LA," he said glaring at Chord who was hiding behind me.

"Mom, Dad this is Chord, my boyfriend," I said smiling at them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Parker. It's great to meet you," Chord said nervously.

"You can call me Angela," my mom said to Chord with a smile.

"You can call me Mr. Parker," my dad said.

"Dad! You can call him Paul," I stated turning to Chord, and rolling my eyes at my dad and laughing. I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it leaving a terrified Chord with my mom and dad.

"Look who it is!" I said as Alana, Bevan, Ryan, Nash, and Ian walked in the house.

"Nice house Scarlett," Ian said walking towards the living room with me.

"Mom, dad, this is Ryan, Ian, and Nash. ¾ of Hot Chelle Rae." I explained.

"It's nice to meet you." Nash said. "Whoa," he said looking at the gun.

"For the love of god," I said reaching for the gun.

"No!" Ryan, Nash, and Ian all said in sync.

"Guys, calm down. Its mine," I explained.

"You think that makes us feel any better!" Nash exclaimed.

"I have one too," Bevan admitted.

"That scares me more," Ian confessed.

"Wanna see my bow?" I asked with a smile and a laugh.

"No!" they all said again.

"Alright, well Colby and Jamie should be here soon," I stated as the doorbell rang.

"Hey guys," I said as I opened the door. Jamie, Colby, and her dad walked in.

"Gun!" Colby stated in a high voice, rushing over to it. Jamie quickly grabbed her, pulling her close to his side and not letting her go. She crossed her hands over her chest, pouting slightly while Ryan, Nash, and Ian all let out sighs of relief.

"Girls, you need to leave so we can talk to the guys," my mom told us.

"Okay… What are we gonna do?" Colby said turning to Bevan and I.

"Guys… I have an idea, let's go see Fulp." I suggested with a smile.

"Yes!" they both yelled.

"Trio of trouble assemble!" I yelled as we ran to my room, leaving the guys who looked very confused.

"Okay, were gonna go see Fulp," I stated.

"Who is Fulp?" Ryan asked.

"The best teacher ever," Bevan explained.

As we were walking towards Fulp's Class I noticed glitter and fake money on the ground. "Guys, I think we're playing Oak Ridge tonight," I stated.

"I think your right," Bevan replied.

"We're going to the game tonight," Colby said in a voice that wasn't up for arguing. Leave it to her to decide this; she loved high school football almost as much as she loved Jamie.

"Yep, you ready for this?" I asked at we reached the classroom. We opened the door and yelled "FULP!"

Fulp took one look at us and ducked under his desk. All the students turned and looked at us like we were crazy. Then they noticed Colby.

"Oh my god, your Colby Rae!" "Colby Rae?" "Is that really her? That's not her. Why would she come to Ponderosa?"

"Fulp?" I said, trying to get him to come out from under his desk.

"The Trio of Trouble has returned to Ponderosa," Fulp said with a smile as he got up from under his desk. "Colby, Scarlett, Bevan, how are you?" he asked.

"We're great, Mr. President, how are you?" Colby asked.

"Ah, that never really worked out, did it? I'm good. What are you guys doing in town?" Fulp asked.

"Well I got engaged and I had to come tell my parents. You're gonna come to my wedding, right?" Colby asked, joking but serious at the same time.

"Yeah, sure." Fulp said as one of his students yelled "Fulp! Is that really Colby Rae?"

"Yes, it is. Guys, this is Colby Rae Olson, Scarlett Parker, and Bevan Moore." Fulp explained like it was nothing. "Although when I knew her, she just went by Colby."

"And now I go by Colby Rae, other than this class, Hot Chelle Rae, and a few close friends, not many people know my last name," Colby explained over the gasping of some girl.

When Fulp had said my name, one of the girls gasped and started glaring at me.

"Scarlett Parker? Girlfriend of Chord Overstreet? I will cut you," the girl said still glaring at me.

"What?" I said as I took a step back and looked at Fulp with a look that asked 'can I kill her?' he nodded.

"This is gonna be good," Colby said, and Bevan was fumbling with her phone.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but if you say one more word I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. So would you just take your loser talk somewhere else? I don't want to catch Failure," I said as Colby, Bevan, and Fulp cracked up. "I am Chord Overstreet's girlfriend, and how do you think he would feel if I told him that one of his fans threatened to cut me? Let's get something straight, in a fight I could beat you with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back. I've got razor blades hidden in my hair, just all up in there. So don't threaten me!" When I finished the entire class erupted in applause and laughter. Then the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. I got several high-fives and pats on the back.

"That was awesome!" Colby exclaimed. "And the Santana quotes? Classic."

"Thank you, she's really annoying. Maybe it'll get her to shut up for a couple of days," Fulp said as Jenner walked in.

"Coach!" We yelled in sync.

"Hey guys! Welcome back. You're coming to the game tonight right?" Jenner asked.

"We're playing Oak Ridge! Of course were coming!" I exclaimed after calming down a bit. "Alright, we gotta go take care of some stuff, see you at the game Fulp. Good luck coach!"

"Yeah, coach. Gotta make sure those stats girls are up to par!" Colby stated with a smile.

"Okay. Bye," Fulp said quickly, "Be safe. Wear your seatbelts." He added, like always.

**Ryan POV**

"So, why am I here?" Alana asked as soon as the girls were gone.

"Well these two," Jamie said, pointing at Nash and I.

"Knock it off," I told him, slapping him across the chest.

"They're kind of fighting over your daughter," Ian finished for Jamie. Fortunately for Ian, he was out of arm's reach.

"Guess I'll be staying," Alana said as she took a seat.

"What about him? How does he fit in?" Paul asked, nodding at Ian, who looked up from his iPhone.

"I have a girlfriend. She's quite beautiful actually, I'm just along for the ride," he told him, showing off a picture of Maggie.

"Well, if the pleasantries are done being exchanged," Colby's father said as he stood up, walking in front of Jamie, "I want to know where the hell you get off thinking it's ok to marry my daughter without even meeting me."

Jamie literally shrank back into his chair, doing his best to try and hide. He tried to come up with words but failed miserably.

"Not to mention the fact that's she's 18! She hasn't even got a chance to really see the world!"

"We kind of took her on a world tour, she was sort of our opening act," Nash pointed out, unaware if her father knew. "We took her places like England, France, and Ireland. Not to mention we might have gotten her really drunk in Norway, and possibly lost her a few times in Spain, but that's beside the point!" Nash tacked on the last part after seeing her father's horrified expression.

"Now I really don't trust any of you with my daughter, especially not you!" her father said, pointing a finger at me. "What happened to keeping her safe?"

"I didn't let her climb out of the elevator in Norway when she was drunk!" I yelled, regretting it instantly. No one here knew/remembered what happened in Norway.

Her father was at a loss for words, looking like a mix between horrified and slightly proud of his daughter. At this moment, Ian raised his hand, looking scared. "I don't know what I'm doing here; can I leave? Please?" he asked, looking around at everyone. When nobody protested, he got up. "I'm calling Maggie, and never going on non-tour road trips again!" he announced as he walked outside, phone at ear.

"Sir," Jamie said, getting his courage up. "I don't know you, and I'm sorry about that, kinda. But I really love your daughter, and due to the fact that she said yes, I think she really loves me. I can't promise everything will be like a fairytale, we'll probably fight occasionally and I'll end up spending a few nights on the couch, but I love her and am willingly to make it work. And if you don't approve, fine; Colby doesn't need stress like that in her life. That's my job," he finished, taking a deep breath. I looked at my brother with a proud expression as Colby's father gave Jamie one last angry look before storming off.

"Well, I don't really have anything to say to you two," Alana said, looking between Nash and I. "So, um, happy dating games and may the odd be ever in your favor?" she said lamely, shrugging her shoulders.

"And now it's my turn," Chord said under his breath, turning to face Angela and Paul.

"I'm not going to yell at you and storm off," Paul started. "But I just want to make sure that your intentions are good and you're treating my daughter with respect."

Chord looked nervous about doing this in front of everyone. "Sir, I am in love with your daughter. I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt her. I want you to know that I have every intention of marrying her someday. We aren't ready yet, but I am completely crazy about her, and I think she feels the same way," he finished looking nervous. I kinda felt like clapping but I thought, eh better not.

Angela started. "Chord, honey. She is completely in love with you. I can see it on her face when she looks at you. I mean, she transferred schools just for you. She can say she did it for Bevan and Colby too as much as she wants, but she never once mentioned switching schools until you two started dating."By now, Chord was smiling like an idiot.

"Is the yelling over?" Ian said walking back in the house.

"Yes," I yelled as the girls walked in the house.

**Scarlett's POV**

We were driving home when Colby said "Guys we gotta get Nash some hair dye! His streak is blue right now."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, wouldn't want anyone to kill him tonight." Bevan agreed.

"Okay," I said pulling into the Safeway parking lot.

We were looking at the many varieties of hair dye. "Better get green, I doubt Nash would be cool with grey," I stated grabbing it and heading towards the register.

As we walked into my house, I was a little nervous, and really hoping that our boyfriends were still alive.

"Hey, guys. Is everyone still living?" I asked as I walked into the room, and went to sit next to Chord.

"Yes, we had a nice talk. But Colby's dad had to leave." Alana explained.

"I'm gonna go get the boat ready to go fishing tomorrow," my dad said awkwardly, and getting up to leave.

"We're gonna go to target," my mom said getting up, Alana following her.

"We're going to a football game tonight," Colby announced.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Because its Ponderosa vs. Oak Ridge, were definitely not missing that," I explained. "Oh, here Nash," I said throwing him the box of hair dye.

"What is this?" he asked looking confused.

"Your hair streak is blue and that is unacceptable. Its Oak Ridge's color. Unless you want to be killed tonight, you will dye it green." I explained.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I hate green."

"It was that or grey," I said. "Figured you would prefer the green."

"I'm leaving it blue," he said.

"It's your life," I stated shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine," he agreed. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Go down the hall, and to the right, into my room, and it's the door on the left,"

"Chord, I guess I get to see you girlfriends bedroom before you do," Nash stated walking in the direction that I pointed.

"Dude!" Chord said looking upset. I picked up the remote and threw it at the back of Nash's head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Nash said.

"Well stop being an ass hole!"I replied.

"Nice throw," Ian stated

"Well she did play softball for like 11 years, so she should have a good throw," Bevan said, I shrugged.

"Well Chord beat you to her bed, so…." Colby said.

"Oh my god Colby! Seriously?" I yelled, Bevan was cracking up. "I hate you guys," I stated

"Nope, you love us," Colby said. Nash started heading towards my room again.

"Nice poster Scarlett. Wow its framed and everything!" Nash yelled cracking up.

"Oh god, I forgot about that," I admitted my head falling into my hands.

"What poster?" Ryan asked getting up and heading towards my room, Jamie and Ian in tow.

"It is framed. That's awesome." Ryan said.

"What poster?" Chord asked.

"It's a Hot Chelle Rae poster," I explained getting up and walking towards my room, Chord following me. When I got there they had taken a sharpie and started signing it.

"Wow. Where's my poster?" Chord asked jokingly.

"I never found one of you, but I think I have a couple of Justin Bieber's, and a Taylor Lautner on that door, and Two Dale Jr. posters on the back of that door," I confessed.

"Who's more rock and roll than Justin Bieber? No one. That's who." Chord quoted from Glee. I laughed.

"Dale Jr.? NASCAR? Really?" Nash asked.

"Uh yeah! I love NASCAR!" I replied excitedly, the guys all seemed surprised.

"She's a little insane about it actually, you don't really want to be around her on race day," Bevan explained, I shrugged.

"Nash, go dye your hair!" I exclaimed.

"Fine!" he said heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh I need to find my Loud Crowd shirt," I said digging through my closet. "Found it."

"Loud Crowd?" Jamie asked.

"It's a Pondo thing," I explained.

"I'm not even gonna ask, your school sounds weird," Chord stated.

**Sorry this is so late we had school, boys, and internal friend drama. So uh. That's that chapter, stay tuned it might be a while. **


End file.
